Holidays
by BuringBright222
Summary: Second part of my 'Days' series. Sequel to College Days. Sort of a crossover of Teen Titans, Nightwing comics, Batman comics, and Young Justice. Just putting it here though.
1. Parties Have Consequences

**Holidays Chapter 1**

**I don't own DC!**

**Also, this will be a more team bonding chapter, kind of fluffy, and mostly a filler.**

**Warning, some under-aged drinking.**

**Anyway, New Story! **

**Enjoy!**

December 24, Cave

Bart zoomed through the team's cave, hanging lights everywhere. As he turned a corner, he ran smack into Artemis.

"Watch it Baywatch!" Artemis yelled. Bart stood up and also assisted Artemis.

"Baywatch?" He asked. Artemis blushed and rolled her eyes through her tiger-face styled mask.

"It was an old nickname for Wally back when the YJ team was new." She sad, a little sad.

"Do you ever miss it?" Bart asked. Artemis smiled.

"Yeah. It was always fun watching Robin beat up Wally."

"You mean the Robin that is a.k.a Richard?" Bart whispered. Artemis rolled her eyes again.

"I mean both Jason and Richard." She ruffled Bart's hair.

"How did Wally get that nickname, Baywatch?"

"Let's just say first impressions." Artemis smirked as she walked down the hallway and around the corner. Bart watched her leave and picked up the lights he had dropped. He then ran off to finish the decorating.

"I'm thinking a vanilla cake would be a better idea than red velvet." Zatanna was saying to M'gan as Artemis walked into the Watchtower's kitchen.

"Shame, I'm crazy about a good red velvet." Artemis said, walking into the kitchen and drowning in the smell of all the baked goods. M'gann and Zatanna glanced over at her.

"Yeah, but we already have three red velvets, and only two vanilla cakes. I want to have enough cake so everyone gets a piece."

"We also have six chocolate cakes and a platter of brownies." M'gann threw in her two cents. The zeta beams rang and announced Wally and Mal were now in the cave. A few seconds later, Bumblebee and Wonder Girl were announced. Artemis left Zatanna and M'gann in the kitchen to greet her boyfriend and the others. She smiled at Wally and gave him a peck on the cheek, and noticed he seemed nervous.

"Something wrong babe?" She asked. Wally swallowed and scratched the back of his head in a nervous way.

"Arty, Babe, we have to talk…" He tried to get out, but the zeta beams announced that Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, Spoiler, and Red Robin were entering. The second they came in, the room was full of bickering. RR and Robin were in each other's faces, but 'not touching each other.' Spoiler and Batgirl were going on about something very passionately in French. Nightwing looked completely oblivious as he was on a high-tech looking phone, and a Bluetooth, talking to someone. The people already in the main hall of the cave just sighed and knew in about ten seconds, most likely it would be Spoiler, one of the Bat-kids would turn and make the others shut-up.

Artemis watched Nightwing walking away from the group, completely focused on his Bluetooth conversation. She caught a snippet of what Dick was saying.

"I promise you, the apartment is being used. I'm paying the rent, why the hell should you care what's in it? Karen, it's me, why would I do something illegal? I'm training to be in the force." A pause. "Really Karen? That is low. I'm not denying it, but that was harsh." Artemis frowned, Dick's voice sounded light and laughing, but his face was a mask. "Thank you Karen, sorry for the confusion." He hung up and saw Artemis, and Wally staring at him. He sighed and mouthed 'Annabell'.

"That landlady's name is Karen?" Bumblebee asked, smirking. Nightwing sighed.

"Yeah. She prefers to be called Kay, but when you're really serious and want to get a point across, using her full name is better."

"So, how is your…apartment?" The team had to pretend that they didn't know where Annabell was, since she had 'escaped' and had hidden herself.

"Fine. I'm a little worried that Karen thinks I'm pushing, or a guns dealer. Wouldn't be the first time for a police officer in Bludhaven." Nightwing sighed.

"That can't be the only thing bothering you." Karen/Bumblebee said knowingly.

"Damn right that isn't the only thing. I swear, Bats is pushing my buttons." Nightwing hissed. Tim sighed.

"Nightwing, you have to admit, your last stunt made him really worried"

"Dammit, not you too!" Nightwing wiped some longer strands of hair out of his face.

"What did you do?" Wally asked.

"I went to a party." Nightwing said. Red Robin sighed.

"He went to a party, didn't ever check in with Bats. Then, he never reported until the evening of the next day. Bats was worried because Ivy had escaped and was doing some kidnapping. Bats thought Wing was next."

"Like I would let that happen."

"You did once."

"And I learn from mistakes. Bats knows that. I just wish he would stop riding my ass."

"Wing?" Wally was shocked. Usually Dick never used profanities, but he had just used three in five minutes.

"Wally, he gave me a damn curfew! I'm turning 19! I have a curfew, for 11 pm!" Nightwing shook his head angrily." Wally started to snicker. Wing glared at him, but started snickering too.

"Sorry Wing, but an 11 pm curfew?" Artemis was snickering too.

"Ahh, just forget it. I already told him to suck it and that I had a party here tonight." Wing said, heading to the kitchen.

"Wing told Bats to suck it?" Wally whispered to Damian. The angry young Robin glared at Wally.

"t-t, yeah. The imbecile, Red Hood, or Todd, as I like to call that freak, hasn't stopped laughing about it."

"Where is Red Hood?"

"I think he is bringing 'happy juice.'" Damian stalked off after Nightwing and everyone else followed.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelnielnie

About an hour later, Red Hood arrived with seven six packs of Budweiser.

"Ok, sissys, let's start the party!" He said, slamming the fabric bags on the counter.

"Jason, we are not intoxicating minors." Wally said, grabbing a bottle. Jason looked around.  
"Where is everyone?"

"You rode in on your bike, right?"

"Yeah." Jason stopped and could hear music pounding in the background. "Oh, they're dancing." Jason shrugged. "I'll go spike the punch."

"Wait. Jay, let me get buzzed first." Wally said, throwing his head back to take a big gulp.

"Dude, it is barely seven." Jason commented. Wally sighed.

"I want to propose to Arty, but I'm worried." Wally sighed again and slumped against the counter. Jason laughed.

"If for a second you think she is saying 'no' you are an idiot." Jason put six of the six packs in the fridge. He pulled a beer out for himself and a second one.

Wally snickered. "You're right." He said. He put the half empty beer down and grabbed Jason and dragged him to the dance room.

"Dude!" Jason almost dropped one of the beers.

"Wally, where did you, oh hello Jason." Artemis said. The pulsating music was smooth, but Jason couldn't name the song. The music was just loud enough to be a little uncomfortable, and there were only red and green lights on. The Christmas décor sparkled and a disco ball gave the room a diamond like appearance.

"Arty, Jason is to be my confidence for the next five minutes." Wally took a deep breath. Artemis snickered.

"OK, I'm interested. What's up?" She had on her Tigress uniform, but the mask was off, hanging down her back. She was actually wearing make-up, just enough to emphasize her Asian eyes, and little black earrings that Wally had given her for her birthday.

"Arty, will you… will you marry" Wally was cut off when Nightwing came up and grabbed one of Jason's beers.

"You are not bringing beer into this" Nightwing scolded. Wally scowled.

"What was that Wally?" Artemis asked. Wally shook his head. Nightwing smirked ever so slightly and listened to the music change.

"Arty, may I take this dance?" Nightwing asked. Wally scowled as Artemis nodded and was led to the dance floor, stopping first to place the beer on the snacks table.

"Wow, bad timing. Be faster next time." Jason headed towards the punch table.

"Yeah." Wally watched his best friend dance with his girlfriend. He could see the two talking, and felt nervous for the first time that maybe Dick might make a move on Arty. He swallowed hard. He told himself to forget that. Dick might have often taken people's dates at dances, but it was always by accident and miscommunication. Also, Arty and Wally were tight, close.

_But she hasn't really been focused around me this last week._ Wally sighed and was about to head out when a hand grabbed him and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Batgirl?" Wally asked in surprised, especially when she placed his hands on her hips and put her arms around his neck loosely.

"Just follow." She said. They started to move towards Nightwing and Artemis. Soon they were next to the other couple.

"I really love this song." Artemis was saying.

"Thank Bart. KF and Blue are the ones who chose the playlist." Nightwing answered. Wally swallowed.

"If I'm correct, Wally, you're graduate studies are ending soon?" Batgirl asked, loud enough to be heard by the other couple.

"Yeah. I'll be getting my doctorate in two years."

"How is that soon?" Nightwing asked. Wally noticed he wasn't really dancing with Artemis. He put his hands down off of Batgirl.

"Well, a doctorate takes four years to get… on average. I'm getting mine in three."

"Sweet." Nightwing said. Wally felt like his best friend was laughing at him.

"Yeah, my lovely, genius boyfriend." Artemis said, reaching out to stroke Wally's face. Wally beamed. Wally wasn't quite sure what happened next, but he found himself tripping over Artemis and under an arch with fake snow falling down. A mistletoe was above him, and his skin tingled as magic caused his simple clothes to change into a nice suit. Artemis found herself in a deep green dress with gold dragons lining the hem.

"What?" Artemis sounded confused. Wally smacked his forehead. A spotlight found them.

"That Dick!" He said exasperated.

"Wally?" Artemis looked at him. "Nice suit." She said appreciatively.

"You look better." He said. He heard someone clear their throat. Wally rolled his eyes, and then took Artemis's hand.

"Arty, I really need to tell you something." Wally took a deep breath. Artemis's eyes widened in understanding.

"Do tell!" She said excitedly. Wally laughed nervously.

"Will, Willyoumarryme?" Wally rushed out so fast no one could understand. Artemis seemed to by squealing, which was surprising, and jumping into Wally's arms.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes!" This was followed by a passionate kiss, and applause. Wally gave Artemis the 'one minute' gesture, then walked up to Nightwing since the spotlight was off now.

"You're a jerk." He said. Nightwing smiled,

"You're engaged." Nightwing responded. Wally smiled.

"Thanks man." Artemis had walked up to Wally, and a slow love song began to play. "May I have this dance?" Wally asked his fiancée.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Baywatch."

Linelinelinelinelineline

11 pm, the Cave

Nightwing sighed as he watched his drunk friends dance in the strobe lights with music blaring. He himself was buzzed, but he could still walk, talk and act normally.

"EEHH! Wing-ding!" Red Hood staggered up. Nightwing sighed.

"Jay? You shouldn't drink, you're under-aged."

"Well, if you add my pre-death age to the age I am now…. Whoa, I haven't been this wasted in years!" Jason slurred before cracking up. Nightwing sighed deeply, and sipped his beer. The music was turned off and the other young-adults staggered into the living room area.

"Wing!" Artemis burst into giggles before snuggling up to Wally, who was already passed out. He would be the first to recover from getting so drunk, but it also mean the alcohol affected him earlier.

"Baby, I loooove you!" Mal was whispering into Karen's ear. Karen, who was sober smirked and took out her phone.

"I'm getting great blackmail right now." She muttered, filming her boyfriend who was now caressing the couch and giggling.

"Karen, you and Mal planning on tying the knot?" Nightwing asked. Karen sighed.

"Wing, after three years of dating, and the last year with us basically bickering everyday, I think we're already married." Nightwing smiled into his beer. Jason sighed deeply and plopped onto the couch, right onto Nightwing lap.

"Hey, bro," He paused. "You know Bats is gonna be A-N-ER-REEE!" Jason burst into laughter. Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"I was exaggerating the curfew deal." Nightwing said, but Jason kept looking up at him and giggling. Nightwing was not in the mood to giggle. He just stared down at his little brother. Unlike all his friends, Nightwing wasn't much of a silly drunk. He would get very upset when buzzed then when he was completely drunk, he became almost suicidal. Not to say he couldn't be happy, he just had to get really drunk really fast to be silly. Drinking about three drinks in the past hour had left him with a mostly giggly feeling of being drunk, but a underlying sadness was also stuck in his throat.

"Dick!" A sweet voice called, then hiccupped. Barbra sat on the armrest of the couch.

"Babs, name and costume; they don't go together." Dick smirked. Barbra blinked slowly.

"Ok." She said, then she fell over, passed out. Artemis opened her eyes and smirked. She wasn't as drunk as she acted.

"So, Barbra, Zatanna, Mal and Wally are down for the count. Oh, and Jason too!" Artemis giggled. She was still pretty drunk.

"I think you're out too Arty." Dick mumbled into his drink. The group had of course made bets on who could drink the most. M'gann and Conner had skipped out; instead the couple had gone to Conner's room for some peace and quiet. Kaldur had been participating, but about an hour ago, Raquel had whispered into his ear and the young couple had left. At the moment, Dick, and Artemis were the only two left. Everyone had had the same amount of alcohol.

The contest had started at 8 pm. Everyone took three shots of a cheep whiskey and had one wine cooler each. Wally was out after the cooler. Then, at 10, everyone started on just plain beer. Dick wasn't wasted only because Batman had trained him to be intolerant of Alcohol since he was 13, and his family, though Dick didn't know it, was known to be heavyweight drinkers.

"Wing, it is scary how not drunk you are." Karen said, she had been filming the contest with one of M'gann's cameras to show everyone once they were sober.

"Ahh, life is full of mysteries." Dick slurred. He rubbed his eyes. He was probably drunk by now he reasoned.

"I think I'll take this victory and call it a night." Dick smirked because Artemis was already passed out. Karen nodded in agreement. She set the camera down and pointed it towards Nightwing. She walked over and raised his right arm. With Barbra passed out on his left shoulder and Jason flopped over his lap, it was a funny picture.

"I declare Nightwing the winner!" Karen said loudly. Jason started at the noise.

"Bats lied to you." He whispered, his words slurring like crazy." Nightwing looked down at his little brother.

"About what?" Nightwing whispered back. Jason yawned, and rolled on his side, using Nightwing's lap as a pillow.

"Me. He told me to keep up the charade cause you'd be pissed if you knew."

"If I knew about what?" Karen had walked over to the camera and walked out of the room with the camera to save the file on a computer.

"He says you think I'm the Jason from when you were little." Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"He's a fool if he thinks that. I know why he lied, but I figured it out a while ago. That Jason was just a family friend of Bats that knew his secret from digging too deeply. Your matching names and looks are a scary coincidence that arose out of you guys being cousins." Dick said, remembering reading the lineage tree off the paper. When he had gone digging for his family's history, he had started in Gotham, and found the blackmarket papers from a certain guy who now had a broken arm, leg, and was spending life in prison for child trafficking.

Jason yawned again.

"I just don't want you to love me any less because I'm not that Jason."

"Strangely enough, Jason, I love just as much, you're my little bro! You guys may be similar in many ways, but old Jay never wore a mask, was apologetic, and wouldn't hesitate over sacrificing himself for a kid. He was nothing like you."

"Thanks…" Jason/Red Hood drifted off back into a drunken dreamland. Dick sat in the silence of passed out people.

"Damn." He muttered, his eyes stinging. "I'm really drunk."

Linelinelinelinelinelienleinlein

Damian woke when he heard steps pass his room. He jumped out of bed and slid his way to the door. Peeping through a crack in the door he watched Dick exiting Todd's room. In his older brother's arms was the red-headed girl, Gordon. Damian crinkled his nose as the stench of alcohol wafted through the hallway when Dick passed.

"T-t" Damian turned and slipped back into bed.

Dick laid Barbra on his bed. The guest room wasn't on this floor, and Dick didn't feel like carrying Barbra when his own walking was so impaired by booze. He stepped out of his room and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Leaning on the counter heavily, he ruffled through the wine cabinet until he found the switch.

"So cliché." He slurred as the wine cabinet opened to reveal a secret storage of Bruce's favorite whisky. Grabbing to bottle and a crystal glass, Dick poured himself a shot. His hands shook like crazy, and some of the amber liquid slid down the side of the glass. Replacing the bottle, Dick staggered to the breakfast bar. It was just after midnight. Dick assumed Bruce to be patrolling for another hour. Sighing, he sipped the whiskey.

"That shot is about $400." A deep voice broke the silence of the night. Dick's shoulders sagged as he looked over to see Bruce in his black robe standing over him.

"I'm gonna enjoy every sip than." He croaked out. Bruce's eyebrows rose.

"You're drunk as hell, aren't you?" Bruce walked over to the cabinet and Dick could hear him prepare himself a shot of the expensive whiskey. "You have never liked my whiskey."

"I'm drunk as hell, remember?" Dick's words were almost un-comprehendible. Bruce shook his head.

"What is going on with you Dick? You keep avoiding me, and trying to do something to make me mad." Bryce sounded very concerned. Dick scoffed. Throwing back the rest of the shot he stood up, just to fall into Bruce's arms.

"I'm leaving." Dick breathed. He felt Bruce's arms tightening.

"What?"

"I'm tired of all the crap I'm getting at college for living off you. I'm leaving. I'm gonna board. I gotta get out of here." Dick's head lolled. His eyes were teary. He was still in uniform.

Bruce felt his chest tighten. He didn't want Dick to leave. Ivy was keeping low, and Batman couldn't find her. Slade was still loose. The League of Assassins were still watching Dick to see if he would do anything, and Batman was hearing disturbing rumors about Gotham's underground world.

"No." Bruce said. He started to walk Dick to the couch.

"Too bad." Dick slurred. He somehow straightened and twisted, catching Bruce by surprise. The punch wasn't too strong, but it did cause Bruce to stumble and drop Dick ungracefully to the floor. Bruce rubbed his jaw as Dick slowly sat up.

"I'm leaving in the morning, I'va a'ready made the plans." He said ,carefully, making sure each word got out. Bruce felt his anger flare. He found himself at a loss for words. Dick leaned against the couch and was soon passed out. Bruce swallowed. He knew he could force Dick to stay, but lately, with the strained relationship the two had… Bruce felt worry creep into his anger.

_Could I lose my son? A second one?_ Swallowing again, Bruce threw the afghan from the couch over Dick and went up to bed.

Linelinelinelineline

**HEADLINING NEWS!**

**Grayson/Wayne fallout?**

As Christmas break comes to an end, Richard "Dick" Grayson was reported to be moving into the dorms of GU. Why would the famous adopted ward of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne be leaving the nest? Could the White Knight of Gotham and Gotham's Prince be fighting over a girl? Could money claims be tearing this supposedly happy arrangement between families apart? Could Bruce's biological son, who has only recently been publically claimed might be coming in-between the two? Or the name on the inheritance papers, Timothy Drake, be the one to cause the rift? Or could it even be the age-old rumors of Grayson's and Wayne explicit, erotic relationship finally be coming to light as Grayson cuts it off? Story of the year! Continued in A2.

**Well, I hope this is a good starter! Please review for me!**

**Love you!**


	2. Old Friends and Enemies

**Well, I'm back. Not as many reviews as I would like, but since I have such a crappy updating schedule, I'm not to surprised.**

**Here is chapter two!**

_Thoughts/flashbacks_

Unknown location; Unknown time

_Richard stared into the mirror. His large blue eyes were wide in wonder. He giggled as his reflection made a face. Richard's ebony hair splayed across his forehead, and tickled his neck. He coughed as a round of laughter got too rambunctious_.

"_Richard! Are you ok? You need to be careful with your cold!"_ _A full voice called. Richard pouted as a thirty-something man came into the room and picked him up off the floor._

"_Tati! I'm fine!" _cough, "_I'm bored! Not sick!"_ _John Grayson laughed._

"_of course. I'd be bored too." John sympathized. Young Richard Grayson sighed and hugged his father. John's will weakened._

_ "Do you know what, Little Robin?"_

_ "What tati?"_

_ "I'll go get Raya and Jake__*****__" Dick's face illuminated itself._

_ "Really!" He bounced in his father's arms._

_ "Yes, just wait here." John put Dick back on the ground and left. Dick somehow felt like crying watching his dad walk away._

_ "Tati." He breathed. But just as his father disappeared into the light of the doorway, two smaller figures ran in. _

_ "Hey Robin!" they called, and laughter just seemed to hang around them. The boy, obviously at least ten, sat down in front of Dick. His face was hidden by his long black fringe, not quite as glossy as Dick's. The girl just ran and wrapped her arms around Dick and sat him on her lap. Just being around these two made Dick feel so much better._

_ "You should of let me come in earlier, it is the wife's job to take care of her husband!" The girl said. Her dark red, almost brown, hair tickling Dick's face._

_ "Raya! You're not his girl but mine!" The black haired boy shouted, showing his handsome, freckled face. His eyes tilted up and practically glowed green. He was a striking young lad, destined to grow up into a true lady-killer._

_ Raya frowned. _

_ "What if I don't want you?" She asked. The blacked-haired boy looked down and Raya laughed, her laughter was a little harsh, but contagious. "Jake, calm down! Whether or not we get married is a little problem. The main problem is taking care of our Baby Robin here." Raya laughed as Dick looked up into her face. She was defiantly at least half Asian, with tan skin and heavily angled, warm amber eyes. Dick was transfixed, then blinked, and jumped. The eyes looking down at him were a deep well of peridot. Dick felt more hair tickle his face and saw it was a fiery red. Looking back into the girl's face, Dick found her face closer and noticed he was on his back. Blinking again, the well of peridots became darker, and more pure._

_ Emeralds_

_The emerald green eyes blinked and a coy smile tickled the light pink lips. Dick had to kiss her. He held the girl in his hands and pulled her closer…_

* * *

"CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SO-O-ON! THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DO-O-NE!" Dick jumped as his roommate's alarm went off.

"Mal." He growled. The said roommate was flailing in his bed, trying to turn off the much too loud music. After about a minute, Dick was hiding in the shower while Mal just unplugged the accursed device.

Coming out of the shower Dick asked Mal, "Trying to wake up from a hangover?" Mal growled.

"You bastard! Why prank yourself as well as me? What did you gain from that?" Mal hissed. Dick noticed the Guardian gauntlet was on Mal's wrist. He sighed.

"Calm down. Remember that today is the day?" A wave of nostalgia hit Dick as he said those words.

_Has it really been six years since then?_

Mal sighed. Yeah. He remembered.

"We got all that fear gas out of your system as well, so no worries! You play well and you're a NFL star!*****" Dick tried to encourage his teammate, roommate and friend. Mal gave awry smile.

"Yeah, thank Bats for the antidote, won't you?" Dick smiled, but it was slightly forced. He hadn't talked to Bruce about anything except patrol paths (how to avoid each other mostly) in uniform for about two months.

"You gonna ask Karen to marry you yet?" Dick asked. Mal smiled brightly.

"After I score that final touchdown, I'm gonna propose there on the field!" Mal said excitedly. Dick smiled. Karen was a cheerleader for Mal's football team. Dick was happy that two more of his friends could tie the knot.

"You gonna ask out Barbra again?" Mal asked. Dick's smile was again forced. Last time he had ended it with Barbra, they had decided that seeing each other as little as possible was the best way to avoid and awkwardness and accidental signals that were never accidents.

"Maybe." The two were quiet after that as they got ready for the day.

* * *

Saturday, February 13, GU Campus : 6:00pm

Dick was in his dorm with a pretty blonde. He glanced at the alarm clock.

"Hey Mindy, you seem to understand what the professor was describing now. I have to go as well." Mindy looked frustrated. Dick pretended not to notice.

"Well, I think the game will be fun! Let's go together!" Mindy said. Dick sighed.

"Mindy, don't act so ditzy, please. I know you're smart. I also know there is a recorder in your pocket. Why would you do this to me?" Dick said, allowing hurt to flash in his eyes as he caught Mindy's deep brown gaze. She looked guilty.

"Richard. I'm just trying to figure you out…" Mindy muttered, obviously using an excuse learned off paper.

"You're part GU's newspaper crew. I think you'd rather figure out how much of a douche I am." Dick sighed and stood up. Mindy was on the bed while Dick had been at the desk. Dick glanced at Mindy.

"Here, put this in your paper, I don't take girls to my room every night for sex. I'm interested in a partner, not a sex-buddy." Mindy flushed.

"Why not get back together with Barbra Gordon then?" She said, her voice still steady. Dick was impressed. He thought about her question.

"Turn off the recorder and I'll tell you." Mindy quickly did. "Mindy, I doubt I'll ever get back together with Barbra because she deserves more. I can't be there for her. I'm always busy and can't be with just her." Dick admitted. Mindy laughed.

"You men, always trying to be perfect! A smart girl like Gordon understands that guys have their own lives! As long as she knows you will get there ASAP when she needs you that would be enough for me." Mindy said, and flushed. Dick smiled. He hadn't really been listening to Mindy, but he did catch the bit about Barbra being an understanding person. He snickered as he imagined Barbra's usual reaction of slapping first then discussing later. Mindy continued.

"Richard, any girl would love to be that special relationship/partner you want."

"Mindy, you should go; I'll see you at the game." Dick said. Mindy's face was sad as she picked up her bags. She left the room.

Dick unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, replacing the white oxford style button up shirt with a GU fan-shirt polo. Walking to the mirror, Dick ruffled his hair. He had finally found a style his teammates and family thought was acceptable, but still long like how Dick preferred it. The front was layered and reached just past his eyebrows when wet, but the back was a long pony-tail to his shoulder blades.*****

"Gotta go." He whispered to his reflection. Dick straightened and walked to the door when he heard a knocking on his window. Turning, a flash of green passed in front of his vision, then the world was black.

* * *

Mindy growled to herself. It was starting to drizzle.

"He should have been out by now! There is only three exits out of the dorm, and one way to the stadium!" She huffed. She heard a muted shattering coming from behind the building.

"What is that?" She wondered, running around the building. She saw a green, bulbous man crawling out of a window. Another girl just passing by screamed. The green man jumped down and a vine wrapped around the unfortunate burnette who had screamed. After a second of gurgled screams, and a sickening pop, the girl was silent. Mindy was sobbing silently into her hand, hiding behind of a dumpster. Trying to stifle her breathing she her heavy footsteps.

_Oh God._ She prayed. The footsteps faded. Mindy left her hiding spot and ran to the girl. Her neck was broken. Mindy swallowed, then vomited by the girl.

"Police. Police." She choked out, ripping her phone from her purse. She looked up into the rain. She saw the window that was broken. Third from the end on the fourth floor.

"Dick's room." She croaked.

"Excuse me?" the dispatcher asked.

"GU Howard's Dorm. A girl was just killed by something." Her voice was hoarse and distorted from tears.

"We're sending a team." The dispatcher asked Mindy to stay on, but Mindy didn't. She hung up and took off. After ten minutes of running, and panting haggardly, she found the Police's main office. She somehow managed to climb up a dumpster and reach and rusty ladder. Running up the loud clanging metal, slipping twice, she made it to the roof. Almost passing out from exhaustion, Mindy ran to the black shape. The rain was harder now. She stuck her numb hands all over the device until a blinding light shot into the sky. Mindy couldn't breathe. Her asthma, which really hadn't ever been a problem with her more sedative lifestyle, was causing her to choke on mucus and spittle. She fell to her back, air refusing to reach her lungs. She saw the bright shape in the sky. The honorary signal, that lit the sky only on Halloween and for honorary times when Batman saved the mayor's son or something, made the black sky look all the darker. The bat was distorted from the clouds. Mindy's vision was tinged with black. She heard pounding. A hand was under her neck. A black figure was behind a white head.

"Miss, what are you thinking? Miss, are you ok?" Voices echoed around her.

"Dick… Ivy." Mindy croaked, her final breath spent making the realization. How many green things ran around this town? Killer Croc had a tail, and wasn't so misshapen, which was saying something.

"Get and ambulance!" A powerful, confident voice shouted.

"Save him Batman. 'Mindy tried to say, but lack of oxygen made her pass out. The last thing her fading vision saw was a shadow darker than the others flying away.

* * *

Dick woke up with a grown. He twisted and shuddered as a sharp pain pierced his neck and back. He arms were behind something warm and alive, but still very solid. A vine; a really strong vine.

"Ivy." He muttered. He flinched as a He felt a spike, but it must be a thorn, grow.

_What the hell? Nothing can grow this fast!_ He squirmed. Turning to the left, he saw a form next to him. A figure was staring at him, pale and waxy skinned.

"Grayson." He weakly groaned.

"Ramsey." He said in shock. It was none other than Daniel Ramsey, the boy who's dad owned the main car company in town. Dick and Daniel had a huge rivalry back in middle school when Ramsey tried to bully Dick and ended up being busted and suspended for cheating and violent behavior, curtsy of Richard Grayson. Now, that proud and arrogant jerk was tied up next to Dick. Dick looked down and saw a puddle of blood, his blood went cold. Look carefully, he could see a black thorn sticking into the side of Ramsey's neck. His back had a larger thorn connecting him to the large green vine.

"Daniel! Are you ok?" Dick swallowed hard. No way Daniel was ok.

"Dude, you'll always be a little dick, won't you?" Ramsey tried to joke, his face twisted and he spasmed, the thorn in his back getting a little bigger.

_His back has to be broken._ Dick concluded. Ramsey looked into Dick's eyes, his eyes full of pain and resolution.

"You're gonna get out of here." Ramsey coughed, some blood dribbling from his mouth. Dick knew, from how is sprayed out when he talked, Ramsey must have bitten through his tongue.

"You too!" Dick assured his old nemesis. Ramsey tried to laugh and shift, but the thorns held him fast. He flinched, and his left leg kicked slightly, evidence of nerves being destroyed.

"Don't be stupid, nerd." He heaved. Their eyes met. "You're gonna get of here and tell Martha something for me." He tried t suppress a shudder, but his body betrayed him. Ramsey cried out and tears spilt over his already tear-stained face. His usually handsome brown face twisted in agony.

"Daniel." Dick started twisting his wrists to get out. Daniel opened his eyes.

"You gotta tell Martha I love her to hell and back. You gotta give her the ring in my left pocket." Daniel said, his face a mask of determination.

"Dude, don't worry, Batman or the police will get here soon!" Dick said, feeling his pulse race. He started to hyperventilate.

_What the hell! Calm down and get yourself out of here!_ Dick scolded himself. He felt the thorn in his neck go a little deeper, making it so he could no longer turn his head. The one in his back grew, causing great agony. He imagined the hours Daniel had to have been here alone, suffering.

"I'm sorry." Dick said. Daniel laughed, or tried to, it under up as a groan of pain.

"Water under the bridge, bastard. If you hadn't gotten me suspended, I might have never done community service and met Martha."

"What about Catherine?"

"That whore? She nothing but physical pleasure. I thought there was something, but after week of no communication, I walked into a room with Martha and she bitched out on me. Told her right there to find a different idiot. Well, I didn't quite say idiot, but you catch my drift." Daniel took a deep breath. His eyes were lifeless. Dick just stared. The blood around Daniel was dark, disgusting, enchanting, and Dick couldn't look away. He snarled.

"Ivy!" Dick screamed, his voice cracking. "You bitch! I'm going to make sure you hide in Arkham for safety!" Dick said, feeling a sharp pain in his wrist, and blood began to flow. Twisting his wrists to cause more blood to flow and make his wrists slick, he was finally able to yank his wrists free. He ran over to Daniel and pulled out his pocket knife from a holster around his ankle and cut the young man free. Daniel opened his eyes, his legs just flopped. Even if he lived, he would never walk again.

"Daniel, breathe!" Dick ordered. Daniel gurgled, then went silent, his head lolling.

"NO!" Dick shouted. He bent over the prone man and started CPR. After 30 presses, he sent three deep breaths into Daniel's mouth. He repeated. A cruel laughter mocked him from the shadows.

"Do all you can little rich bitch." Ivy stepped out. Her face was cruel, with a new scar over her right eye. Her provocative out fit was barely more than a leaf bra and underwear. Dick snarled. He knew Ivy became this way after being raped and left to die in a greenhouse. Somehow a scientist found her and to save her he gave her a serum, changing her into the plant controlling mutant. She killed the man, because she thought the plants had given her life.*****

"You are dead, Ivy." Dick barked. Ivy smiled evilly.

"You were more adorable as a kid." Ivy sighed. "You're not the only one. Robin was cuter. Well the first one was the cutest. This fourth one is nice too." Ivy shrugged. Anyway as kids grow, they get gross. You boy, are no exception. You sleep around, you just laugh over a girl's feelings." Ivy sighed. "Now I get to end your bastardly life!" Ivy laughed. Dick was crouching over Daniel's body. His hand, over Daniel's mouth felt a slight breeze. He knew one more round of CPR might stabilize Daniel's life. Ivy pet a vine that came up to snuggle her ankle.

"Let's see Batman save you now!" Ivy screeched! Dick reached for a bat-a-rang that he kept on his other ankle. He was beaten though, when a black projectile flew and hit Ivy's head. Blood splattered as Ivy stumbled and gripped the cut of her face. Now three figures fell into the lightened area.

Batgirl engaged into a fight with Ivy. Red Robin ran over to Dick, while Batman went to support Batgirl.

"Are you ok, Mr. Grayson." Red Robin asked. Dick had turned back to Daniel when Batgirl had started to fight Ivy. He was trying to revive Daniel again, who had once again stopped bleeding. He heard a gasp from Red Robin, but didn't stop. He went from presses and went to mouth to mouth again. His lungs ached after the third breath. He didn't stop. He felt figure come up behind him, and a dragging sound suggesting Ivy was unconscious now.

"Mr. Grayson." Red Robin trailed off. "Dick, stop, he's dead."

"No, no, no, no, no. He is gonna go propose to Martha. He was about to inherit the company from his father. Martha is waiting for him. The ring, he got her a ring." Dick was grabbed by Red Robin, but he shrugged the familiar arms away.

"Richard." Batman's deep voice commanded Dick to stop, but he didn't.

"He was going to start a family, and live with his true love, he was on a good path, he was full of such potential." Dick insisted. This time, stronger arms grabbed him from behind and pinned his own arms to his sides in a powerful hug.

"You can't save everyone." The deep voice of Batman softened just a hint. Pounding from outside told the vigilantes that he GPD had arrived. Batman nodded to Red Robin and Batgirl. After a pause, they left. Dick barely heard Red Robin mention to Batgirl just before they left,

"We go to go check out the corpse of the other victim…" It was a quiet comment, but the warehouse was dead silent. Batman released Dick. Dick collapsed to his knees. Batman ran a hand through Dick's hair, then left as a shadow.

Just as he left, Gordon burst in. His men followed thirty seconds later. Two ambulances left the scene ten minutes later. Gordon watched the ambulances go in different directions.

"Did you see Batman and the Grayson boy?" one of the newer officers asked Gordon. Gordon looked at the speaker.

"Sam, don't question Batman." Then he left abruptly. Sam nodded.

* * *

Valentines Day, Feb 14, GU Campus

Dick was out of the hospital after a few hours. It was close to 11 pm. He walked up to the girl's sorority house. After ringing the doorbell, two tearful girls answered.

"Richard Grayson!" The blonde one said. The other one was still tearing. He knew they could see the bandages around his neck.

"May I ask for Martha? Daniel Ramsey's girlfriend?"

"That is me." The darker, quiet girl said. She swallowed. Dick took a deep breath. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the ring box. Handing it to Martha, his sleeves rolled up showing more bandages.

"Daniel asked me to give to you." Dick felt his throat close. Martha opened it and stared at the gold band with three small diamonds all in a row. Dick could see and etching into the inside of the band. Martha cried some more, then fixed Dick with a glare.

"Why do you always live? Why do you always get the free pass? Doesn't Batman know there are people more willing to live? You should have died instead you BASTARD!" Martha screamed, her voice trembling. Martha's friend looked shocked. Martha shook with rage. Dick smiled sadly.

"I know." He said. Martha just snarled. "He really loved you. I am sorry for you loss." Dick said. He turned and walked away. He heard a gasp and felt something hard hit his head. He looked at his feet and saw the ring box. The door slammed. Dick picked up the ring box and opened it to see the ring. Inside the band it read '_forever and always, you and I_'.

Dick swallowed and pocketed the ring. He walked dejectedly away. Martha watched from a window. Without batting an eye, she turned and walked upstairs to her room.

* * *

Valentine's Day, Feb. 14, the Cave, Midnight

Nightwing was watching the news in the Cave. His teammates look at him worriedly. Eventually the Zeta Beam announced Beast Boy. The said boy ran to Nightwing, in a dog form, and plopped a letter on his lap. Dick picked it up and opened it. A hologram of Starfire appeared. Dick dropped the letter in shock. M'gan looked at Dick worriedly. When he picked it up again, M'gan gasped.

Starfire's voice asked for voice recognition.

"Nightwing." The hero said softly. It was accepted. Starfire's looked into Nightwing's mask.

"Nightwing, this is Starfire. I have an invitation for you. I know you and I had our… moments, but that is over, correct? My people, especially my retainer, are a little worried I might not be able to follow through as queen though. So I ask that you come to Tamaran and attend my wedding to the General's son, Kof'gar. If you need to bring a gift, as is Earth culture, bring me some mustard please!" Starfire smiled her beautiful smile. Her eyes turned sad. She leaned into the screen, and Nightwing felt his pulse quicken.

Superboy entered the living room area, hearing the heartbeat increase. He saw Nightwing staring at the hologram of Starfire. He even thought he heard Nightwing's breath hitch.

"Dick, I'm sorry. This is hell for me too. Duty calls I do this. Will you please remember me as your friend?" Her green, peridot/fire filled eyes teamed with tears. Nightwing swallowed painfully.

"I also have something very important to discuss with you." Her voice was lofty, and whispered. She was hiding something. She straightened and finished her message. "I expect you, Nightwing, and the other original Teen Titans to my wedding, an Earth month from now." The letter paused. Starfire's smiling face, with the sad eyes, frozen, waiting for the message to be replayed. Nightwing stared at the letter, at the picture of his second, but most intense love.

"Good for you Starfire." He said, his throat closed and painful, barely getting the words out. He turned off the letter, and pulled out a comm. unit with two 'T's on it. He typed out a message and checked his watch.

"M'gan, can you help organize a trip to Tamaran for Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and myself?" M'gan nodded, not looking at her old friend. Conner watched the youngest original Young Justice member. He tried to ignore what he had heard. But he couldn't.

"Meg, on Earth, do you usually invite the person you broke the heart of to your wedding?" He asked quietly. Meg took a steadying breath. Raquel, Kaldur, Karen, Mal, Tim, and Artemis were all standing in the living room. They had all heard the message. Beast Boy ran in.

"The Teen Titan's gang is getting back together! We will go back to Tamaran! I get to see Raven again!" He said, but you could hear the forced enthusiasm. After a minute of quiet, the group disbanded and went about their daily lives.

* * *

Feb. 15. 8:00 am, Rooftop Resort, Gotham City

Dick watched Barbra walk over in a simple blue dress. That didn't prevent half the heads in the restaurant to turn and watch her.

"Stunning as always." He complimented her as he stood to give her a chair. She sat down before he could help.

"That girl, Mindy, you should visit her, not eat here with me." Barbra said, her emerald eyes flashing in slight desperation. Dick sighed. Barbra could see he hadn't slept at all last night.

"I need to tell you something." Dick slid a ring box across the table. Barbra gasped. "This belongs to Martha Jones, in the Omega Sorority house. She might want it." Barbra took it and didn't ask. She had seen the news.

"You should be resting."

"I'm fine." Barbra frowned as the waiter placed a Caesar Salad in front of the striking couple.

"That isn't all. Take this." Dick this time passed over a black velvet necklace box. Barbra opened it and saw a gold chain with a delicate leaf-etched ring with two emeralds surrounding a blue diamond.

"It was my mother's. I've decided I can't give it to anyone else. I would like you to have it."

"Are you proposing?" Barbra said, the air was heavy. Dick sighed and took a bite of salad.

"Barbra, I'm not an idiot. I know Sam already gave you a ring. Hell, I stole it and replaced it with one that has better quality gold and diamonds." Dick snickered, hiding a wince from moving his neck too quickly. "I want you to be happy. I want you to know, when you need me, call me and I'll come as fast as I can."

"I haven't said yes to Sam." Barbra said softly.

"You should, he is a loyal and strong man. He'll be able to support you." Barbra felt her eyes burn. She looked across the table at Dick. He lifted her chin when she started glaring at her salad. Their eyes met, and their faces were inches apart.

"Barbra, I'm trusting you with something very important." Dick whispered. The spicy scent of Dick's breath ignited Barbra's senses. Dick felt the same about Barbra's minty breath. Barbra knew Dick wasn't just referring to the ring.

"Be happy, you deserve it." Barbra nodded. The rest of the meal was silent. They left together.

"I expect you to take me to dinner next year for Valentine's Day." Barbra said.

"I have never taken you out to Dinner on Valentine's Day." Dick sighed. Barbra sighed, then smiled.

"I know. Breakfast the morning after seems kind of like a rude thing to do to an ex." Barbra smiled, and pecked Dick's lips as he stuttered for a response. As the young red-headed woman walked briskly away, a ray of light caught the gold ring hanging off her neck…

* * *

Feb. 16, Unknown Location.

His green hair was soaked in blood. This was just the beginning. He had big, big plane. You betcha'. He knew exactly where he was gonna start. Squeezing the dead body closer, a low laugh started, rising in pitch and colume. Ivy's distraction had worked perfectly. It would be days before a guard realized the person in the cell was a dead man.

The red smile grew unnaturally wide. The laughter echoed through the silent forest. It stopped suddenly seconds later. Watching from the trees planted in the park, Joker watched a red flash stop for just a second before going to the next destination for patrol.

"Oh Robby! I wanna play again!" Joker broke out in laughter, uncontrolled and unrestrained, chilling the winter air.

* * *

**Hey! Once again, I apologizing for not updating, ever. anyway, in order of appearance,**

***Jake - I'm not sure whether this is the right name or not. You'll learn more about him later if you don;t know who he is.**

***In one of the Batman cartoons, Richard's Roommate is a guy named Mal who plays football. In that cartoon, Mal gets hit with fear gas and can't play football. So Wing and Bats save him, hooray!**

***I got this idea from a pic on . Unfortunately I can't remember the artist, or pic title. Just look through Batfamily, maybe you'll find something similar!**

***Not sure of Ivy's past, So just sort of made this up. I might explain her grudge against men, maybe not. Eh.**

**Did I miss anything?**

**Please Review!**

**Love, **

**Burning Bright**


	3. Emergencies

**Holidays Chapter 3**

**Hey! So, I think my updating schedule will be roughly one chapter every two weeks, sorry! I'll do my best to follow this schedule. **

**Well, For everyone who is patient and still reading this, love you and thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

Watchtower, 12:00 am eastern time Feb. 22

"Hey, we have an emergency!" Said a new voice in the Watchtower.

"Thank you Cyborg, where?" Wonder Woman calmly walked over to the young man. Cyborg's half computer brain was whirring at only half speed, but that was equivalent to most peoples' laptops.

"It seems Joker has shown himself. He is at some circus."

"A circus!?" Wonder Woman's voice was charged with slight panic.

"Yeah, um Circ de Soliel*****." Cyborg answered. He heard the Amazon sigh in relief.

"I've got the Young Justice team on the job, since Batman, Superman, Flash and Green Arrow seem to be bus with the volcano in the Philippines." Cyborg said. Wonder Woman nodded.

"Good. Who all is going?"

"Um, Red Robin, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, Tigress, and Batgirl."

"Not Nightwing?"

"He's packing."

"Oh. Do you think…"

"He said he wants to go. I'm worried about BB though. That little green devil probably hasn't started packing and we leave in 24 hours!"

"It will be fine Viktor." Wonder Woman smiled. "I'll call Nightwing and inform him it is the Joker. You know he'll be rather mad if he doesn't know about it." Wonder Woman wisely said. Cyborg nodded.

"Just sent him a message," Cyborg announced as his fingers flew at inhuman speed over the keyboard.

* * *

Bludhaven, 12;15 am, Feb. 22.

Dick's phone rang. He groggily sat up on the couch and reached for the insistent buzzing. Finally acquiring his target, he squinted at the bright screen. First he noticed the time.

"Who in their right mind calls someone just after midnight?" he muttered. "Oh right, usually me. Nah, doesn't change anything." He snickered at his self-bashing. He clicked receive and read the message:

_Joker at the circus a couple hours outside of Gotham. Thought you might wanna know, I sent a team. _

_ -Cyborg_

Dick flew into action. He was in his suit at record time, and jumping out the window while simultaneously placing his mask on. A figure on the bed slowly sat up.

"Dick?" she whispered. Annabell, with an oversized robe over her shoulders, stepped lightly to the window. She just saw a streak of blue reflected in a street light before Nightwing vanished. She sighed.

"I'm fifteen, and living with the hottest guy on Earth." She watched the alley where she knew the zeta beam was. The tiniest flash could be seen. "The way he always disappears, I feel like a mother struggling to keep her teenaged son in check." She finished her thought. Shrugging, Annabell went back to bed. She herself didn't notice the brown and black clad figure shifting to watch her more closely. And evil glint was reflected in glossy yellow eyes.

* * *

Circ de Soliel's Main tent. 12:35 am, Feb 22

The group stalked the leaping shadow. The maniacal laughter made it easy to find their prey. They stopped when they heard crying. Slipping to hide into the bleachers, the heroes watched the scene before them.

"Please! Please let us go!" Someone was crying in heavily accented English. The heroes followed the voice up to the trapeze wire. A group of Asians were standing below the wire with their arms in a tangle, it sort of looked like a net. Their twisted faces looked full of disgust and pain.

"There arms must be broken." Batgirl hissed through the comm.

"Just don't fa-a-allll! I wouldn't want you guys to go without a bang! Or would it be SPLAT!" Joker laughed like a demented hyena. The person on the wire was having a hard time keeping their balance. It looked like a young girl, wearing a tutu.

"My child!" A woman who was at the opposite end of the wire reached out for the child. The girl cried and fearlessly ran towards her mother. The heroes saw the plan immediately. The girl's foot slipped, and she fell, a second wire around her ankle tightened. This wire went back to the first platform and up. As the girl, and those watching, screamed, the lined tightened. The mother screamed the loudest as a spray of blood erupted where her head had been. The head fell of the platform. The girl's body jerked as it was caught by the wire, but fell again as the thin, sharp wire sliced of the young girls foot. The troupe beneath her scrambled to catch the girl. A sickening thud and more screams of pain and anguish, told the team the girl had been caught, but most likely not saved.

"That's…." Tigress gagged and swallowed vomit. It had happened so fast, and there was o much blood.

"There! I told you Circus freaks you just need more red in the show! The beautiful color red. This particular shade, I would said it is dancing show red!" The joker howled with laughter. Some hired guns joined in, though they sounded more frightened then amused. Blue Beetle was scanning the area, trying to find a way to quickly save the remaining circus people. His heat scanner picked up movement on the far side of the tent.

"Wing is here." Blue muttered. The team nodded. A second later, Nightwing's voice echoed through the comms.

"Plan Q." Nightwing said. Plan 'Q' meant the group was to split and half make a racket out side, while the second group took down the inside. They had multiple variations of this plan, and 'Q' also meant that the fighters that relied more on powers were to cause the distraction. The group split.

Joker sighed, a look of boredom crossing his face.

"Where are they!" He whined. Then he make some weird noises, like chirping.

"Boss?" one of the goons bravely questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Me?" Joker didn't seem mad, "I'm doin' a bird call. Don't'ch'a know that's how you get a bird to come to you?" Joker laughed, and squeezed his lapel on his chest. A stream of acid shot out and hit the questioning goon in the face. He screamed and fell to the ground. Joker pulled out a gun and fired it at the goon without looking. The man screamed in agony as the bullet took out his kneecap. Joker sighed.

"It isn't as fun without the white eyes looking back in defiance. I just love watching birds trying to fight their urges to scream. Normal people are boring! B-O-R-I-N-G, BORING!" Joker sighed. "You! Blast of his head for me!" The goon Joker had indicated to jumped and pointed and fire. The injured man's head disappeared, and the circus group screamed. Joker just sighed as if he had just learned about a bank robbery, and hadn't gotten to be part of it. Then, a loud eruption sounded outside. The goons raced outside to check it out, except for two.

"About freakin' time!" Joker muttered. He looked over at the troupe and sighed, and pressed his lapel. The lapel seemed to be a trigger as well as a squirt gun. A green gas seemed to descend onto the troupe.

"Masks!" Nightwing said into the comm. just as the gas fell to the ground. Joker smiled as the troupe began laughing. He joined them.

"Ah! I just feel so at home at the circus!" He cried. Spinning a jumping among the writhing circus members, Joker didn't see the three Bats and Tigress approaching, or so they thought.

Red Robin, using a bow staff, leaped over Joker and landed in a crouch, swinging his foot to trip Joker. Joker just gave a little hop and squealed as he turned right into batgirl's fist. Stumbling backwards, Joker tripped over R. Robin who had seen Batgirl and stayed low. Joker looked up and saw the two angry Bat-kids above him. Joker swallowed.

"Hey guys? Wanna hear a joke?" He asked, the Bat-kids didn't see the evil glint in Joker's eyes.

Nightwing and Tigress were trying to free the circus troupe. Upon closer inspection, the duo noticed that besides having their arms broken to bend the right way, the troupe members' arms were bound with a thin wire.

"It is the same sharpened wire that was around the girl's ankle." Tigress swallowed. Nightwing pulled out a small butterfly knife.

"You're wearing loves, right?" Tigress nodded. "Hold the wire tight in between your hands, I'm hoping it is thin enough to snap when under pressure." Tigress held a section of wire in a tight grip. She could feel the sharp iron rub against her gloves as she tightened her grip. She could even feel the metal rub against her skin.

"It is passing through my gloves!" She exclaimed. Nightwing pressed the blade of his knife to the wire. A light snapping was heard. Tigress looked at the wire, now split, in her hands.

"Can't do that again." Nightwing mused, looking at Tigress's ripped gloves. He looked at the people around them. The people were watching Tigress and Nightwing with hope in their eyes. Many were crying, and all had deep slices on their arms from either struggling, or when the group had rushed to catch the little girl.

"Is she alive?" Nightwing asked the closest troupe member. He got and odd look.

"Safe?" the voice was accented.

"English?" Nightwing asked. He got a worried look in return. He glanced about, all people were Asian.

"_Do you speak Japanese?"_ Nightwing tired, in Japanese. He got a really confused look. "Do you speak Chinese?" He asked in halting Chinese. He was hit with a barrage of voices. Tigress's eyes widened.

"I'll deal with them. You cut more wires, get these people free!" Tigress, in fluent Chinese started to work on getting everyone calm and ready to run out when they were free. Grabbing a little clamp from his belt, one he would use to slide down a grappling line, Nightwing secured a section of wire between the clamp and his right hand. The pressed the wire and it snapped again.

"The strongest things tend to be the most fragile." He muttered to himself, remembering when Batman had taught him the lesson. Nightwing had taught it to the new Young Justice team a little differently, "The larger they are, the harder they fall, you just have to figure out how to trip them." A third wire snapped. The troupe stayed still, probably because Tigress told them that just because some lines were off doesn't mean you can walk away without injury yet. Nightwing was making good time. He had one wire left when he heard the scream. Looking up, and taking a step sideways, he felt his foot land in a puddle. The two troupe members shouted at him in panic, then started running, this lead the whole troupe to run. Dick got knocked backwards into the puddle. He jumped up and rolled out of the way. One troupe person stopped in front of him.

"Please," He said. Nightwing looked down. He had evidently stepped in the puddle of blood from the young girl. He didn't look at the body. He knew what smushed bodies from a high fall looked like. He could feel the blood soaking his clothing. He stood, and lifted the girl, who he had just missed sitting on, and placed her in the arms on the man. He had tears in his eyes. Nightwing eyed the wire hanging off his body. It wasn't connected to anything though, so the man was safe.

"Get. To. Safety." Nightwing suggested, putting a hand on the man's shoulder and turning him to the exit.

"Savior!" The man called, then ran. Nightwing watched for just a second, wondering whether the man was praying, or complementing him.

"Wing!" A body came sailing towards Nightwing. He dodged and rolled, just to have to jump to dodge a rain of bullets. Luckily, the now growing number of guards was coming from the opposite direction the troupe people were fleeing too. Unluckily, the bullets were flying in that direction. Nightwing jumped up and flipped around, trying to get the shooters focused on him. It worked, he knew, when a bullet struck his thigh, and another sliced the edge of his ear.

_Thank Wayne Co. for making such great bullet proof suits!_ Nightwing thought. He would have a huge bruise, but no actual bullet wound, much easier to explain to college dorm mates. He ducked behind some props.

"You ok Wing? Saw one got you." Red Robin said. Nightwing sighed, that kid was observant.

"I'm fine, where is Joker?"

"WE had him, but the guard still in the room called backup and fired at us. It we didn't dodge, well, just say it wouldn't be good. Joker gave us the slip during the distraction. I've lost side of him. I'm sorry Wing, I made a mistake."

"You're alive, which is the important bit. BG is good to?"

"You can always ask me."

"Alright, everyone else?"

"Can't you call us by name?" Beast Boy complained.

"Takes too long." Nightwing answered, peeping out, just to be met with more bullets. "Damn." He muttered.

"I'm good." Blue Beetle answered.

"I'm good to, but-" A sharp intake of breath, "I got hit in the foot. Blue here is protecting me." Kid Flash said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Ok, Blue, hold your ground. Tigress, go help them out. Blue and KF. BB, how are you?"

"I'm good," ROAR! "I got to say, this place has such cool props!"

"Focus, call if something goes wrong." Nightwing said, still trying to peer over his left should so he could run out a get out of his poor position.

"Robin and I are trying to help you get out from behind the prop." Batgirl said.

"Much appreciated. Anyone spotted Joker?" Nightwing said, prepping a crouch so he could easily jump out.

"You can always ask me!" Joker screeched from behind Nightwing in a poor imitation of Batgirl. Nightwing was able to change his jump of shock into a back kick. Joker caught his foot and dragged Nightwing towards him. Nightwing grunted as Joker sat on his stomach. Nightwing's eyes widened as Joker held something silver and shiny in front of him. The thin wire was staked on either side of Nightwing's neck.

"Just like the old days? Ay? So, Hunk Wonder, that's what Harley calls you, you know. Anyways, I thought I'd leave Batsy a gift!" Joker pulled out a carving knife. Nightwing was trying to get his arms out from under Joker's legs.

"Now, now, squirming might make you like that little girlie's momm!" Joker burst into laughter and sank the knife into Nightwing's right shoulder. He was about to shout out in shock and pain when his mouth was filled with a bitter taste.

"No no!" Joker said his hand in Nightwing's mouth, "I like it better when you don't scream!" Joker laughed disturbingly.

"Nightwing!" R. Robin came from over the prop. He landed next to Joker, and sent his foot out, hitting Joker in the head. Joker fell off Nightwing. R. Robin didn't waste a second, he crouched by Nightwing and, pulling up, cut the wire with a bird-a-rang.

"You ok?" R. Robin asked. Nightwing nodded, rubbing his slightly bleeding neck with his left hand. "Your shoulder!" R. Robin exclaimed, just to get shoved by said shoulder as Joker sailed by. Nightwing took the hit and slammed his head against the pole that had a ladder up to the platforms for trapeze and tight-rope walking.

"Wing!" Nightwing couldn't tell if the voice was R. Robin's or through the comm. He did know, though, that the next shout was defiantly R. Robin's.

"Rob!" He shouted, standing up. Nightwing swayed and lurched forward, just to get caught by… Red Robin? "Robin?" He said uneasily. Nightwing felt very uncomfortable, especially with how R. Robin was smiling.

"He-e-ay Bro!" R. Robin's voice sounded wrong, too high pitched.

"What?" Nightwing's vision was clearing, but he thought he must have knocked him self out and was dreaming. On the ground was Joker's body, still and unmoving, the sickly smile unwavering. That wasn't nearly as shocking as looking at Red Robin's face. He was smiling, but it was too big, not at all Tim's smile at all.

"Golden Boy! Brother! What's wrong?" R. Robin asked, still smiling. Nightwing's eyes drifted down, to the giant golden J stuck onto R. Robin's chest, blood dripping around the edges.

"Your chest!" Nightwing said finally, backing away from R. Robin.

"Oh, like it? I thought it was fitting!" Nightwing looked back at his little brother.

"Joker?" He choked, his throat closing.

"BINGO! You are a smart cookie! HAH! Batsy better be proud of his ittle wittle baby birdy being so smart!" Joker said, cooing.

"What did you do to Robin!" Nightwing's voice became a deep growl, so similar to Batman's that Joker took a small step back.

"Please, this is just his body! I'm gonna treat it reeeeal nice. After all it's mine now!" Joker/Tim burst into laughter. Nightwing felt chills run down his back like never before.

"Impossible." He said. Joker/Tim just laughed.

"You just got to know the right Demon who has a grudge against Batman!" Joker/Tim laughed and charged. Nightwing was so shocked, his defnce was slow. He was once again under Joker. "I'm gonna steal this body, and kill you with it! Think Batsy would visit me more if I did that?" Joker/Tim wrapped his hands around Nightwing's throat.

"You sick bastard!" Nightwing spit. Joker/Tim just smiled that unnaturally large smile. "You won't take my brother." Nightwing coughed, reaching for the giant 'J'. His fingers caught it and barely pulled it out. A horrendous scream echoed through the tent and it was followed by silnce. Nightwing looked up through half-lidded eyes. His concussion, blood loss and almost suffocation was quickly causing him to lose consciousness.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker Laughed, but tears were streaming down his face. Nightwing just caught the younger boy's fingers yank out the 'J'. Another scream. Joker's body sat up looking murderous. The body pressed the lapel again. Nightwing was aware of a body falling over him when the blast shook the earth. He passed out.

* * *

Wayne Manor. 8 pm Feb. 22.

Dick shot up and winced as the world swam and his shoulder throbbed.

"You're awake!" Dick looked over at Wally and Artemis. Dick tried to catch his breath.

"Tim!" He demanded. He saw their faces fall. "Tim, is Timmy ok?" Dick jumped out of bed and staggered. Wally supported him.

"Alfred and the Doc are with him in the Bat-cave. So are Zatanna and Doctor Fate." Artemis said.

"Why?" Dick said. He straightened and grabbed a robe since he was only wearing plaid, cotton, pajama pants.

"Dick…" Wally sighed. "You should probably see it yourself." The trio walked down to the study and from the secret passageway, into the bat-cave. Doctor Fate, Alfred, Bruce, Barbra, Jason, Damian, Dr. Leslie, and Zatanna turned to greet them.

"You should stay in bed," Dr. Leslie said without conviction. She was just exiting a curtained off area.

"How is Tim?" Dick demanded. His voice was hoarse, which was to be expected. Dr. Fate stepped in front of Dick.

"You will tell me what happened." The possessed man demanded.

"What? I'm not sure I can. I was a little dizzy from being thrown into a pole. All I know is he had this golden 'J' on, no, in his chest. And it seemed like Joker had possessed him?" Dick felt a headache coming on.

"How might of Joker gotten this device?" Dr. Fate was holding the 'J' which was slightly melted. Dick felt fury deaden the pain behind his eyes.

"A certain Demon with a grudge against Batman." He hissed, glaring at Bruce.

"Ra' A' Ghul?" Bruce asked.

"Who else?" Dick snarled his anger overflowing. Wally and Artemis took a step back from him.

"There is no reason to blame Bruce." Zatanna said. She stood up in front of Dick. Whispering a few words, she poked Dick's forehead and he fell into Wally's arms.

"Zatanna?" Jason asked. She sighed.

"I hear that the people up in the Watchtower were looking for him. I'd bring him up there." Wally and Artemis traded glances and nodded. Zatanna said more words, and Dick was dressed as Nightwing.

"What about Tim?" Wally asked, as they walked towards the zeta beam.

"His soul is lost. As is his mind. That cursed object torn at his soul and ripped apart his identity. Dr. Fate and I shall do all we can to save him, but the soul that was forced upon his during this time was Joker's. That much twisted and evilness, He might not ever be the same." Zatanna said, her clear blue eyes wet with tears, but determined. Everyone swallowed. Wally, Artemis, and Dick disappeared into the zeta beams.

"Glad no one told him Joker got away." Jason mumbled. Barbra sighed as she left, deciding now was a good time to go home.

_I wonder why he was wanted in the Watchtower? _

Barbra entered her apartment and stripped as she walked to the shower. She thought about the girl who fell.

_Dick probably was a little unsettled by that._ She said to herself. After her shower, she was in her nightgown when her doorbell rang. Scrunching her eyebrows, Barbra walked to the door. She opened it and found her whole being frozen at the crack that resounded after the door was kicked open after she unlatched it. Barbra's eyes widened as pain blossomed through her abdomen. She looked into those green eyes. The hair was sickly green too, but it looked sloppily sprayed green. The purple suit was stained by blood seeping around a golden 'J'. The wide, red painted mouth just laughed. Barbra knew she screamed, she knew as she fell, and alarms went off that the image was forever burned into her eyed. How could it not.

_No! Not me! How?_ She cried, and as blood flowed form her bullet wound she just cried and prayed.

_Why me? How? Why was that MY BROTHER!_

* * *

**Well? How is it?**

**In the middle of getting this chapter down, I learned that I have a stress fracture on my hip, so that might explain why the story just got… well, a little bloodier? I was/am kind of pissed.**

**Anyway,**

**Circ de Soliel- real, awesome, and no discrimination intended, but Chinese people make great acrobats, and I'm not saying only Chinese are in the Circ, just… part of the story.**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	4. Love is Fickle

**Chapter 4**

**I just want to say, the possibility of this story getting dark, is high.**

**Also, I'm outlining my stories with large events in the DC world. I haven't read all the comics, so this is just what I think should have happened. Just latterly, I feel I haven't been very creative, so if you guys have anything you think might spice up the story, message/review me and I'll see if I can work some magic! **

**(if I could cast a spell for real, I'd give myself a doppelganger so I don't have to go to school)**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Gotham/ Wayne Hospital- Feb 23, 6:00 am

Barbra felt searing pain, but it also felt like she wasn't. Not quite being able to understand her out of body/ still in body experience, Barbra wanted to wake up. She could hear murmuring above her. She suddenly thought she recognized the voice. The voice was smooth, used to telling jokes, and sounded great when singing a Jesse McCartney song.

_Dick!_

Barbra struggled to wake up, the voice got louder. Finally, Barbra forced her consciousness to wake. She saw a dark form above her. She blinked, but the person stayed dark. He was black, or at least half-black, Barbra deduced as his features came into focus. The young man, only a year older than Barbra, had medium dark skin, and rare sparkling green/blue eyes. His black hair, which used to be rather silky, was now buzzed into a military style. Barbra had to admit, the change was nice; he looked hot.

"Sam." She said with a heavy sigh, which sent sparks of pain through her body.

"You're awake." Sam said, leaning back, his voice sounded force. Barbra froze, realizing why.

_I must have called out for Dick…._ Barbra felt horrible. Then it occurred to her.

"It has been about a year, right?" Barbra murmured, remembering their promise.

"Well, not quite, but the second I heard, I raced over. I was just beaten by your dad."

"Dad! Where is he?"

"He is talking to the doctor about… um,"

"About what?" Barbra said, feeling her torso grow cold. She knew, oh God she knew already/

_Say I have a concussion, say I'm never going to have kids again, say anything but what I think you're about to say!_ Barbra mentally begged. Sam sighed.

"Well, you're defiantly never having kids again." Same tried to laugh, but the tear that fell from his lashes told a much worse tale.

"Sam, don't tell…" Barbra stopped. There was a shadow by the door.

"Come in." Barbra said. Bruce Wayne stepped in, looking rather rattled.

"Bruce, where is Dick?" Barbra asked. Bruce paused before answering.

"He… is busy." Bruce said, stuttering slightly, Bruce never stuttered. Barbra felt real panic in her chest.

"Sam, leave." Barbra said, barely controlling her hysterics. Sam hesitated, but saw the staring contest between the White Knight of Gotham and Gotham's Princess. He stood and left.

"I'll just be outside." He promised, meeting the watery green eyes that had a fragile look in them.

"Where is Dick."

"Busy."

"Where is Nightwing?" Bruce paused to catch his breath.

"I assume he is busy."

"Bruce, where is he?" Barbra's voice was shaky. Bruce didn't answer her. "WHERE IS RICHARD GRAYSON!" Barbra screamed, her voice cracking, shrilling piercing the silence. A nurse cracked open the door to check on Barbra, but backed out when she saw Barbra's glare at the Millionaire. Barbra felt like her chest was going to explode.

"Bruce," Barbra could barely breathe. She steadied her voice, but when she spoke, her voice was raw and shaky. "You don't know where he is?" Barbra said in realization. Bruce turned his head away. Barbra looked at Bruce. "You're trying to cover for him? What a kind man, but Bruce, this." Barbra stopped and looked away. "This is between me and Richard, please, don't," Barbra didn't know what to say. She just knew she didn't want anyone to defend Richard now. Bruce just sat next to Barbra's bed.

"I am not Richard, I can't tell you where he is, or why he isn't here, or what the hell goes through his mind, but I do know that this might happen again, Barbra. In our line of work, any day is the last day. I think, you know this hurts me to say this, but I think anything between you and Richard… just won't… work." Bruce trailed off. He closed his eyes and swallowed. Barbra could feel his own heart breaking as he told her this.

"Thank you Bruce. That… is true. I think I've idolized Richard too much in my life. I think I should stop lying to myself. It would never work." Barbra was crying. Tears just ran down her face as pain racked her ruined body. Sam had stepped in again.

"Barbra," He said, he looked so innocent, brave, naive.

"Sam, I'm sorry I was an idiot. I kept hurting you and setting myself up to fall. I think, Sam please help me." Barbra broke then. Falling back, her sobs echoed off the walls. Sam rushed over to cradle the girl he loved. Bruce stood and left. In his mind, he saw Barbra leaving on a boat, off to a better life without so much danger, or pain of loss. He knew Dick would be torn about this, but Bruce also knew it was for the best.

_Sometimes the things that are best for us hurt. But sometimes the things that are worst hurt more after they make you feel so good. It is a drug. It hurts, it drags you down, and you just want more._ Bruce pondered what 'it' was, but as Barbra's sobs subsided in the distance, he told himself to forget it. Bruce Wayne left the hospital. Batgirl left the clan.

* * *

March 1st. noon, Gotham/Wayne Hospital

Barbra was reading in her room when all the girls of the YJ team, past and present, visited her. Many had visited her earlier, but now they were all there at once, together. Barbra smiled asM'gann, Raquel, Karen, Artemis, Cassie, Zatanna, and even Dinah walked in, bustling with energy.

"Hey girl!" Raquel said, bouncing her little baby on her hip. Barbra knew Raquel had been missing out on a lot of meetings for a while, and had suspected this was the reason. The little boy blinked, showing off dazzling silver orbs, leaving Barbra with no doubt who the father was. Barbra was shocked to see Artemis sporting a small bump.

"Arty?" Barbra gasped in excitement. Artemis sighed.

"I know, it got really big this week!" Artemis said, sounding slightly embarrassed. Barbra forced a smile. After some small talk, Cassie, and Karen left for varying reasons.

Barbra looked at the group, and swallowed hard.

"I need you guys to tell me where Richard is." She said, her voice hard, and her face controlled. The air grew cold.

"The, the day you got… injured." Artemis started, but even the trained assassin found it hard to face Barbra's accusing eyes.

"He knew I was injured?"

"We all knew." Zatanna admitted, looking away. Dinah braced herself to finish the story.

"Barbra, we only knew that you had been rushed to a hospital and were stable. Richard, along with some other teammates had to leave the planet." Dinah stopped, hoping Barbra wouldn't ask where they had gone. M'gann felt so guilty, she was about to burst.

"He went to Tamaran!" M'gann cried. Barbra's face didn't change. She stared at the Martian.

"He went to… Tamaran, while he _knew_ I was injured? He didn't even stop in!" Barbra's voice was on the edge of screaming. "He went to visit his whore of a girlfriend instead of me!" She was shaking her hands ripped the blanket across her legs.

"Barbra it isn't like that!" Artemis assured her, but Barbra was too lost in past arguments, betrayals, and other poor memories about Richard "Dick" Grayson.

_That Starfire knew his secret identity within a month of meeting him. He slept with her first. He brought her home like she was a queen. He trusted her in a battle more than me! He wanted her on missions all the time! He FREAKING DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME WHEN SHE WAS AROUND!_ Barbra's frustration was felt in a wave of fury that whistled by her friends.

"HE LEFT ME HERE! HE WENT TO HER! THAT DAMN BASTARD, AS SOON AS HE GETS BACK, I'M GOING TO PUNCH OUT HIS LIGHTS!" Barbra shouted. M'gann was holding back tears. She remembered the day Nightwing had left.

_"Dick! Are you really leaving?" M'gann asked. Nightwing sighed._

_ "I have to. This was a royal summons, if we don't arrive on time, something really bad could happen."_

_ "What about Barbra!" M'gann shouted. Nightwing looked torn._

_ "She'll understand, and she is tough. Besides, it most likely isn't major, she'll be fine." Then, Nightwing boarded the jet and within twenty minutes, the original Teen Titans were gone._

"Barbra." M'gann put a calming hand on Barbra's. Barbra looked up now, her face tear stained.

"Barbra. He was royally summoned for some reason. He got a message, and while I couldn't understand the language, Dick seemed really upset by it." M'gann said. "My brother had to go to." Barbra looked down.

"He didn't even try to find out." Barbra's voice was raspy, hard to hear. "He… just left." A few tears hit the blanket. The group of girls was shocked when a tall, strong, black man burst into the room.

"Barb!" He called, running up to the bed and hugging her.

"Sam, the wedding date. Three months, please, I'll be out of the hospital this week. I want to be married as soon as possible. Please, in three months!" wept the red-head. Sam nodded, and looked at the others girls I then room. They just stared, there faces controlled and unemotional. None of them spoke their feelings. The last to leave the room was Artemis. She placed a hand on Barbra's arm. Barbra looked up from her fiancé's shoulder.

"You have our support. He made a stupid choice, and now you're going to be happy for it." Artemis said, rage laying a threatening tone to her voice. Barbra smiled, and Artemis left.

Outside the door, the girls looked at each other.

"So, she lost the use of her legs?" Zatanna said.

"He spinal cord was partially crushed from the bullet, and a major nerve sliced through. She's lucky her upper body works." Dinah said, her voice heavy with depression.

"On the upside, we have a reason to go shopping now." Raquel said, though she didn't sound happy.

"Let's go." Artemis said. M'gann sighed. She somehow knew that when Dick returned, something really bad would happen.

* * *

**Tamaran, March 23, Earth date**

Nightwing, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg stepped onto the beautiful tropical planet. A swarm of excited, young Tamaranians came up to meet the heroes. Smiles were exchanged, Nightwing was translating for his team the praises and introductions.

Finally, a hulking huge Tamaranian with wild, flaming red hair and beard, wearing traditional Tamaranian clothes, greeted the group.

_"Welcome!"_ he bellowed. Behind him was a carriage pulled by some vaguely equine looking beasts. The large man guided the group into the oversized carriage. Inside already was a younger Tamaranian with flaming red hair that reached his shoulders. He had almost black, dark green eyes. His face was square and regal. He looked like a prince. He had to be at least 7 ½ feet tall. His traditional Tamaranian clothing was a pair of leathery skin-tight pants, with a flowing silk loincloth studded with rare crystal, showing wealth. He had a collar that rested on his collarbone and dropped more silk-like fabric just below his ribs. He was handsome, and obviously wealthy. He smiled cordially at the group.

"My name is Hroth'dar, or Lightningstar, I would like to welcome you to our planet." His voice had no accent, evidence he had learned English in the traditional way of lip to lip touch that the Tamaranians' had.

_"We thank you for you hospitality. May we infer as to why such a high ranking warrior is greeting us?"_ Nightwing asked, in Tamaranian, since the young Tamaranian had the courtesy to first speak in his guest's native language. Hroth'dar smiled.

_"I hear my mate has invited you to witness our joining."_ The Tamaranians had no words for marriage, or fiancée. Even though the cat people were much less warlike since Blackfire had been banished, their language was the same. Still, new phrases were popping up to accommodate the more peaceful life-style. Nightwing smiled, hoping his hurt was hidden by his mask and years of control Batman had instilled into him.

"So, you can understand English?" Cyborg asked. Hroth'dar nodded.

"It is perhaps the strangest of all the languages I have learned, so many rules on when to say different words, and spellings." Hroth'dar shook his head in amusement.

The over-sized Tamaranian jumped into the carriage, causing the whole vehicle to tilt towards him.

"Hey Gro'dar!" Beast Boy shouted excitedly. Gro'dar translated roughly into 'Bigstar' which the Teen Titans thought was most accurate.

"Green Man! Gro'dar cheered. "We have a most pleasant salad for you to try! It took a while, but we found plants that won't kill you!" Gro'dar laughed a large, deep, infectious laugh that Gar giggled nervously along with. Nightwing watched as his team and the two Tamaranians got to know each other. He looked out the window at the castle. He was about to see Kori. He was about to see Starfire. He was about to see the women who had completely stolen his heart, and was now marrying someone else.

_Oh joy…_ Nightwing thought.

* * *

**Tamaranian Capital, Castle, March 23, earth date**

Starfire, or Kori to her closest friends, M'lady to subjects, watched the royal carriage come closer. Her heart soared when it stopped and her husband to be stepped out. Then, her heart plummeted and tried to carve a hole to the molten center of the planet. Nightwing, or Dick to his closest friends, Richard to most, had just stepped out.

Kori had her reasons for inviting her old team from Earth. She had told Gro'dar she was completely loyal to her planet. The Elder/Shaman of the kingdom had told Kori, her heart wasn't quite as loyal as Kori's mind. Kori had courted and found a Tamaranian that made her feel warm and safe. He was the general of the southern province's army. A marriage to him would also help prevent the civil war that was brewing. Some provinces were banding together and trying to reinstate Blackfire as queen, saying Starfire was too soft. The young general had agreed to marry Kori, and when the two had met, Kori found Hroth'dar was a perfect choice as a mate.

Unfortunately, the Elder said Kori was still conflicted. Kori knew this to be true. Every glance at Hroth'dar was a flashback to Dick, and that passionate relationship they had shared. So, to prove the Elder wrong, Kori had invited the Teen Titans to her court for the union, and to tell Dick that everything was gone now. But looking down on the two men her heart was stuck between, Kori wanted to scream.

_Why can't I have what I want! Why must I sacrifice for others! I'm the Queen! I should get what _I_ want!_ The side of her heart that supported Dick wailed.

_I must save my people._ The side of her heart that was her loyalty, logic, and softening for Hroth'dar stated calmly. Kori found that she couldn't just chose which side she should follow.

_I will speak with Di-Nightwing. I will decide from there._ Somewhat satisfied with her decision, Kori flew to the entrance hall to greet her friends.

* * *

**Nighttime in Tamaran, March 29, earth date**

Since days were longer on Tamaran, the Teen Titans were extremely tired when night fell. Nightwing was twice as exhausted as his friends because he had been fighting his emotions. The desire to jump Kori the minute he saw was so strong that Raven had given Nightwing a suspicious look. Then, throughout the partying, Nightwing had been pretending to be just friends with Kori, no, he must think of her as Starfire from now on.

Sighing, Nightwing walked into the baths. Most comparable to Japanese bath houses, the Tamaranians had public baths. Nightwing was, in a very strong symbol of friendship, given a bath house area all to himself. Nightwing stripped, except for his mask. Keeping it on an alien planet seemed silly, but the Tamaranians thought this is what his eyes really looked like, since none of them had seens a human before. Yes his teammates didn't wear masks, but Nightwing also thought the mask kept him from revealing all his lust for Kor- Starfire.

Nightwing settled into the bath. His eyes closed as the scented steam enveloped him. The flowers that scented the water were literally alien, but very comforting, like jasmine, or lilac. Nightwing barely noticed the disturbance of the water as a second being lowered themselves into the water.

Cracking open an eye, Nightwing saw Starfire walking up to him. Nightwing was grateful that she was clothed in a dress. The dress was sheer though, and left nothing to imagination. The silk-like cloth was commonly used as pajamas and formal clothing since it was soft and looked beautiful, that and Tamaranians weren't very big on the idea of 'modesty.'

"Starfire." Nightwing greeted her, hoping he was staying calm. The steam wasn't helping his pounding heart.

"N-Nightwing." Starfire took a deep breath, and stared into Nightwing's eyes, her peridot eyes seemed to shoot their lasers deep into Nightwing's soul.

"Why are you here?" Nightwing asked. Starfire was right in front of Nightwing and leaned against his chest.

"Do you love me?" Starfire asked. Nightwing's heart must have stopped. He didn't respond, and Starfire looked up.

"I do, Starfire, I do love you." He whispered, enveloping the slender, but taller alien in a tight hug. He felt her wiggle away and let her go. He eyes seemed sad.

"But do you, LOVE, love me? Like as in it will never fade, no matter what, I complete you, I'm the only one, other half, one and only love me?" She asked, looking Nightwing in the eye. Nightwing almost immediately said yes, but stopped. He looked at her. Those green eyes darkened, the hair shortened and became browner tinged. The skimpy dress became an oversized football shirt that hid the ducky-printed underwear, and the girl became two feet shorter. The hair became straighter, and freckles sprinkled themselves over a pixie nose. Memories flashed through Nightwing's mind. He swallowed painfully, remembering how Barbra was in a hospital. He had just left. He had been so excited to see Starfire, and so ticked at his family, he had just cast Barbra aside.

"No." He whispered. Starfire looked hurt, but relieved to. She blinked away tears, and Nightwing looked away.

"That makes my life, somewhat easier." Starfire paused. "Now I have something else I need to tell you…" Starfire was cut off as footsteps resounded through the hallways.

"I shall leave you." The Alien Queen said sadly. Nightwing nodded.

"Starfire, I have to leave, return home, immediately after your wedding. I left something undone back home." Nightwing told her. Starfire had exited the bath. She turned and gave Nightwing a strained smile.

"Fair. I shall have the order to let you pass ready by morn. Be at peace, friend." Nightwing smiled, and that painful knot in his chest that had formed when Starfire had left him on earth dissolved. It probably would never disappear though, but it was much smaller now.

* * *

**Tamaran, March 30 earth date**

Starfire watched the Teen Titans leaving after her wedding. They were all in formal Tamaranian uniforms for military heroes. Starfire felt relief as they left, but looking at the children playing in the yard, the orphans, she felt her worry increase. She hadn't told Nightwing everything. She knew he would need to know soon. How much longer could she hide this?

Most the children had varying shades of red hair. Brown was pretty common too. There were even two blondes; but there was only one, young girl with hair as black as night. When the sunlight hit it just right, you could see flashes of red. The girl was smaller than the other children by quite a bit. The most distinctive part about her was her eyes. You could see a slight separation between the oversized iris and where the whites of a human eye would be. That and the girl had a blue rim right around the rim of the pupil. Starfire stared at this strange girl. Soon her people would notice, and the girl would be on trial. After all, the girl was royalty. Starfire would be able to prevent the girl's execution, but not the banishment. If the girl was strong, like Blackfire had been, she could come back and challenge the residing ruler for the throne, but this girl was only half Tamaranian. She could never win in a fight against a full blooded Tamaranian, especially since the opponent would have the blood of the greatest warriors to ever exist on the planet.

Yes, Starfire felt guilty about the girl's existence. But Starfire also planned to let the girl live a full life. She didn't know when, but soon the girl would go and live with her father. It was inevitable.

"I'm sorry Nightwing." Starfire muttered under her breath. She turned from the window. She had a Civil War to quash.

* * *

**So, not much mystery here, but hey. I'm sorry for the cruddy updating schedule.**

**All I ask is that you review (flames are encouraged too, I want to improve) so I feel the updating faster is worth something.**

**Dang, I have an average of 3,000 words a chapter. :) **

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	5. Wedding Bells

**Well, I'm determined on updating faster!**

**I don't have much to say before this chapter, just**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Watchtower, March 25, 8:00 am**

Everyone was tense. The Teen Titans group had returned just a day ago. M'gan had raced and almost strangled Gar in a hug, while the others waiting for their return just watched. Nightwing had just left the ship and raced off to the zeta beams, not stopping for anything. The League mostly ignored him though. Cyborg came out and started up a conversation with John, the Green Lantern. Raven stood awkwardly to the side, until Gar dragged her over to meet his sister.

"What did you all do in Tamaran?" M'gan asked the three heroes left from the trip. Gar wasted no time sharing the exciting meals and animals they were introduced to.

"The important thing was we witnessed Starfire's marriage." Raven said, interrupting Gar. The room went silent.

"Starfire got married to…" Diana prompted.

"He was a general of a province, his name was Hroth'dar. Big guy I tell you!" Cyborg exclaimed. The air grew chilly.

"Sis?" Gar could feel the feelings of those around him shifting in unbalance.

"Wing, didn't go to reunite with Starfire?" M'gan said with a little laugh, but she sounded extremely nervous.

"No. It seemed like Nightwing and Starfire were able to clear everything up and there wasn't any bad air between them." Raven said, her tone was accusing though. "Why?"

"Oh God." Karen shared a look with M'gan and Zatanna.

"Why?" Cyborg asked, sounding very accusing. He thought he knew though. Nightwing had once voiced how he was caught up in a love triangle, but Cyborg thought Wing was joking.

"Barbra." Zatanna whispered to the others in the room.

"What about her?" Gar said, forcing a smile on his face. He was really worried.

"She's getting married. Next week."

* * *

**Barbra's Apartment, March 25, 11:00 am**

Barbra was folding her clothes when a slight knock on her window shocked her. She stayed at the dining room table and waited for something the happen. When a black clad person with blue running down his shoulders walked through the door from her bedroom, Barbra didn't hesitate. As fast as she could, Barbra rammed her wheelchair into Nightwing's legs so he fell. She ignored his cry of shock and grabbed him by the arm. Somehow, Barbra flipped Nightwing over her chair into the wall. Grabbing a lamp, Barbra started to swing at Nightwing. She hit him twice, the second time cause the lamp to shatter. Not missing a beat, Barbra just started firing her fists, making loud contact onto Nightwing's body.

"Barbra! Stop! Stop!" Nightwing called, before he found his feet and dropped to the floor and rolled away. Running to the other side of the dining table, Nightwing turned to face the very pissed off woman.

"Barbra." His voice cracked as he took in Barbra's appearance.

"Like it?" Barbra asked in a sneering tone. Her hair was chopped to shoulder length, and her traded her contacts for glasses. She looked older, more mature, but not like the Barbra Dick knew.

"Oh god. I didn't." Nightwing started.

"You didn't? You DIDN'T WHAT?" Barbra screamed. She hurled a paperweight at Nightwing. He barely dodged. From the lamp, he had multiple cuts on his right ear. Some blood trickled down the side of his face.

"I didn't know how bad it was. I-I was stupid. Barbra, please, please forgive me." Nightwing took off his mask, laying it on the table. Barbra was a little shocked, but her rage hardly simmered down.

"You knew I was injured, but you just left. You went to your beloved Starfire! What was I supposed to think! But you need not worry about me anymore, _Dick_! Next week, I'll be free you of!" Barbra said, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Barbra, what do you mean?" Dick asked, a lump forming in his throat.

"Next week, I'll no longer be Barbra Gordon, I'll be Barbra Johnson." Barbra declared. From the look on Dick's face, she half expected him to faint. She felt a lot of pride in knowing she had surprised him this much, and a little guilty too. But Dick forced a smile.

"Congrats." His voice was small and meek. "He's a great guy I hear." Dick swallowed. Barbra frowned.

"You and Starfire…" She started.

"This is great. I really love weddings. And to see my best friends married. I'm just glad I could make both their weddings!" Dick had turned so his back was facing Barbra. She could see the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes. When he turned back, he was wearing his mask. "I can't wait." Then, faster than Barbra could comprehend, Nightwing had flipped over her chair and was out the bedroom window again.

Five minutes later, both Nightwing and Barbra were watching the rain that had started. Except, Barbra's trance was broken by Sam coming home and enveloping her in a loving hug. Nightwing, from atop Wayne Corp. tower just stared into the rain, getting soaked. While Barbra had just a tiny seed of guilt, Dick felt like a full tree of regret had sprouted.

"Lord, help me." He whispered.

"I've found God to be a little dismissive." A song-like voice said clearly. Nightwing was on his feet and facing the figure that had exited the shadows. She had a brown/orange bando style top that was obvious armored on the sides, and emphasized her bust. A black spider body rested in between her beast, with eight legs wrapping all the way to the back of the top. She also had skintight brown leggings with pockets wrapped around her right thigh. Nightwing could see she also had a utility belt, though much slimmer that his or even Batgirl's. Her boots ended just above the knee, and were the same color as the top. To finish her look, the woman's mask was the same orange/brown as the top with the black spider body and eight legs reaching towards the sides of the mask. She was stunning, and in the rainy gloom, a bit terrifying.

"Tarantula. What are you doing in Gotham?" Nightwing accused. Tarantula sighed.

"Obviously to comfort you." She said, leaning into Nightwing's strong chest. He paused for only a second. Tarantula found herself pinned to the wall with angry lips against her own. She smiled as the lips moved across her jaw and down her neck.

"I like men who take charge." She murmured into Nightwing's ear. She fingered his mask, but as soon as she lifted it a bit, her wrist was in a tight grip. Nightwing looked up and smiled at her.

"Sorry, love." He said in a cheesy British accent. Tarantula stood still, worried for a second. Nightwing looked around and sighed.

"Back in Bludhaven. I'll meet you next week, kay?" With one last peck on Tarantula's lips, Nightwing disappeared. Tarantula smiled and called someone on her cell.

"Well, Doctor. This might be easier than I thought."

* * *

**April 2, Grand Gotham Chapel basement**

The wedding had been gorgeous. Doves flying, white rose petals falling, a red walkway for the bride to walk (roll) down the stain-glass windows creating a rainbow spotlight for the couple; the scene was surreal.

Barbra for one, had never felt so happy. She truly loved the man in front of her. She was so caught up in her own happiness; she was able to forget her wedding ring was the one Dick had bought, the super expensive one. She was even able to see the people most important to her smile, and ignore the one smile that was fake. She couldn't see anything but the rainbows from the windows as she said her vows. And now, beneath the chapel for the party, she was dancing with her new husband. The word was so sweet on to her now.

On the other hand, the guests were somewhat wary. It was common knowledge that was friends with some pretty powerful people, but being around Bruce Wayne and the famous Lois Lane and her partner Clark Kent was still a little nerve-wracking. Then there was Richard Grayson.

Richard Grayson hadn't arrived with Bruce Wayne and his young son, Damian. He had come with a young black woman. They were a striking pair, but the friends of Barbra Gordon couldn't help but remember how much they loved seeing their friend Barbra by Richard's side.

Now, Richard was standing on the opposite side of the room from Barbra. The young black woman was mingling with people. She was avoiding Bruce and Clark though. Richard was supervising her so neither Bruce or Clark would cause a scene about her. That didn't stop Bruce from approaching Richard and lecturing him.

"Is that Annabel?" Bruce's voice was deep and echoing. He wasn't letting his 'Bruce Millionaire Playboy' act drop while talking. Richard looked away.

"Richard." The 'Batman voice' came out. Richard turned to the man he saw as father.

"Bruce," he said pointedly, "I have everything under control. Annabel just needed some help. I helped her. Now I'm getting her back on her feet. She's been going to a high school in Bludhaven for a while now. She's a senior this year. Taking care of has recently been a… therapy for me." Richard looked at anything but Bruce.

"Richard, we're trying, but M'gan and J'hn think Tim might be…"

"Don't say it." Richard begged, his façade of being totally okay with the situation dropped just a bit. Bruce blinked and it was back.

"Is something going on in Bludhaven?"

Richard thought about his week. The number of gang attacks, one unknown gang in particular, had gone up. The city detective was now gunning for Nightwing's life. The city's detective also was a double agent for the unknown gang and Nightwing was having a hard time figuring out what to do. Three buildings had been bombed and the police had lost a record of forty men on the force in the past week. Nightwing wasn't sure what to do; where to start taking down the problem. From which side should he attack from? And all media that told the truth about what was happening inside Bludhaven, was unable to reach outside of Bludhaven because The Gang, as Nightwing had started calling them, had taken over all news-shows and buildings

"No." Dick looked over at Annabel. Clark was closing in on her. "Bruce, you know I'm capable. I don't need you. Tim needs you." Richard growled. He himself hadn't seen Timothy since his return. Bruce just stood and watched Richard as he weaved through the crowd, grab Annabel, and move towards the cake. Clark sent a glance towards Bruce. J'hn, who was there connected them on a mental line.

_What should we do? By all our rules, He is betraying the League by harboring a known enemy._ Clark said, wiping his camera lenses, then turning to get a shot of Barbra and Sam.

_Do nothing for now. Something is up. I know Richard, if we interfere, we might just make it worse for him. If he is still dodgy in a week, we'll get him to talk._ Bruce decided, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He thought for just a second that maybe his crime fighting days might be numbered, but shrugged off the thought and grabbed a glass of Champagne.

Richard swallowed hard as he stopped dragging Annabel a good fifteen paces from the fancy white and gold cake. He looked around, and for a second, he thought every head had turned to stare at him. Richard could see nothing but accusations and failures. He was brought back to reality by a little tug on his arm. He glanced at Annabel. Her face was worried.

"What's wrong?" They asked each other. Richard was able to let out a laugh, Annabel managed an unsure chuckle. Richard patted her arm, which he held guiding style. He was about to ask his question again when a voice behind them said, "Why aren't you dancing?"

Richard saw who it was and almost flipped out, literally, and punch the snooty look off his face.

"Alexander. Jr." Richard said. He thought: _the most annoying prat in the world._

"Richard." Alexander replied, in the same, monotone voice his father had made famous world-wide. Richard didn't want to deal with the wilily, scheming young man at all, especially with his exhaustion. Alexander gave a reptilian smile.

"Who is your friend?" Alexander asked, sneering slightly. Annabel furrowed her brows, but didn't reply.

"This is Annabel; a family friend from my circus days. She came into town a little while ago and found me. Last I saw her she was only 6." Richard lied easily. Before arriving, Richard and Annabel had agreed upon the lie to protect Annabel. That didn't mean Annabel didn't feel bad about it. She could spot some disguised League members, (Richard had told her some secret I.D.s after a fight with Bruce a couple of days ago) and they were giving Richard many dirty looks. Because of her, Richard had become a traitor.

"Interesting. You can take the boy out of the circus, but not the circus out of the boy, eh?" Richard ignored the 'boy' comment. He was twenty, he could be controlled in this situation.

"Annabel, would grab me some cake?" Richard asked. Alexander smiled his reptilian smile as Annabel turned to go.

"How interesting. She does your very biding, no?" Richard gave Alexander a curious look. "You are quite famous for your midnight exploits. I'm curious why you came to this wedding. Are you here to see the object of your wet dreams married off to another man? You must have some kinky dreams." Alexander laughed lightly. Richard forced a smile.

"Please, Alexander, do not assume I'm here for the same reasons as you. I have come to wish Barbra good luck in her marriage. We wer- are very good friends." Richard could tell Alexander had caught his slip up.

"Interesting. I'm noticing quite a few of our friends are here. I am actually surprised how popular Mrs. Gordon,"

"Mrs. Johnson now."

"Yes, Mrs. Johnson," Alexander looked irritated at being interrupted, which made Richard smile, "I did not realize how popular she is. Richard only nodded, though he was confused. _Our friends?_

"Richard," Annabel came back with a white frosted piece of chocolate and vanilla marbled cake. Richard smiled, took the piece and handed it to Alexander. He then moved to leave when Alexander grabbed his upper and arm pulled him close. Richard felt Alexander's hot breath on his ear.

"I know you, Nightwing. I will clip your wings and watch you fall, you damn bird." Alexander released Richard and disappeared into the crowd. Richard paused and felt it again. The world was falling, closing in on him. People were turning and staring at him. They sneered and threw hate at him with there eyes. The lights grew and shrank. Voices blurred and colors ran together. Nausea built up in Richards throat. He was going to vomit. Certain people jumped out of the blur of colors and people.

_M'gan, Clark, Conner, Kaldur, Wally, Artemis, Raquel, Karen, Mal, Bruce, Damian, J'hn Catalina._

The world stopped spinning so suddenly Richard stumbled. Annabel put a worried hand on Richard's shoulder. Richard was looking around, but he couldn't see the elusive Catalina. Swallowing hard, Richard forced a smile and guided Annabel out. Man sets of eyes watched the duo leave. One emerald green set of eyes was stinging. One set of amber gold eyes glowed with triumph.

* * *

**April 6, Some Room, Some Where**

The room was dark, and the six figures enjoyed it was they took there sets. There were no distorted images, but they could still only see outlines in the dark room. A spotlight illuminated a large, bulbous figure in the center of the circle of chairs. Like he had so many years ago, Desmond stood before the members of The Light.

"You have news for us, no?" A beautiful, deep voice broke the silence. The lilting accent was pleasant. It was Lex Luther.

"Y-yes!" Desmond swallowed the excess spit that came when he tried to speak. He was still a genius. In fact he was just days away from making a serum that would completely return him to normal, not the half human state he was currently in. No answer from the dark silhouettes.

"I-I will-will. I-I have fig-ure-ed out Night-wing's I.D. I-I will de-stoy-oy hee-im." No reaction.

"Desmond, many of us here have known various members of the League's secret I.D.'s," Luther started, just to be cut off by a metallic voice. The brain.

"Many of us do not know these secret identities. I assume you will give this information to all present."

"I see no reason to. You could find your own access to the information." Ra'A'Ghul yawned in boredom. "Personally, explain you plan to end Nightwing, please." Desmond smile a gruesome smile.

"Yes." His voice barely shook as he explained how he was going to destroy one of people responsible for his mutation. The other Light members smiled in approval.

* * *

**I am so sorry for never updating. It should go faster. This chapter was really hard for me to type for some reason. Please stick with me!**

**Also, review! **

**Love, **

**Burning Bright**


	6. Spinning Webs

**Chapter 6.**

**Sorry for such a horrible updating schedule!**

**April 12, Bludhaven's Young Justice Hideout**

Nightwing rubbed his eyes. He rolled his shoulders and smiled as his back cracked. Looking around a couple more times, making sure the warehouse was truly empty, Nightwing pressed a button on a remote. The computer in the corner became a small explosion, destroying itself without scorching the walls too much. Nightwing nodded in satisfaction. He had finally finished cleaning up the Young Justice secondary hideout. Turning, Nightwing was surprised to hear footsteps. Even faster than he thought possible, goons in black with the new double 'B' brand on the left cheek that the new gang was using surrounded the exit door.

"Looks like the info was correct!" one of the goons snickered. Nightwing sighed. It was twilight. The setting sun created large shadows, but Nightwing just happened to be standing in a ray of light.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. Then all the goons raised stun guns. Nightwing recognized them from his specialized police training to become a police officer here in Bludhaven.

"Rahat!" He murmured softer; his inner gypsy slipping out in frustration. Just as the first guy was about to fire, a blur yanked the weapon out of the lead goon's hands. Nightwing fought over his surprise and threw an electrified wing-ding. It hit the goon dead center and the man convulsed before passing out from the current. The other goons tried to fire, but the blur became two and all the men didn't have guns. Nightwing threw two more electrical wing-dings, then with his escirma sticks, knocked the stunned leftover men out quickly.

"Hey Wing! What's up!" Kid Flash zoomed to stand directly on Nightwing's left side. Wally, who was in just blue jeans and a red plaid shirt stopped on Nightwing's right.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nightwing said. He walked away to detached one of his electrified wing-dings from a guy.

"Wow, good morning to you too." Wally sighed.

"Wing, we just came by because you haven't come to the cave, Watchtower, or heck, Gotham, for a week!" Bart shouted. Wing shook his head as if Wally and Bart were being dense.

"Guys, go home. Bludhaven isn't safe, day or night." Nightwing started walking towards the exit. Wally and Bart exchanged glances.

"Man, dissing us like this isn't crash. Not crash at all." The speedsters zoomed right next to Nightwing.

"We get it isn't safe, but dude, we're used to defending ourselves. We could help if you need it." Wally offered. Nightwing stopped and the two speedsters had to turn to face him.

"Help? Help? You just screwed up a month of work just now! Do you know why I'm not letting any heroes here? Like Gotham, the heroes bring the crazies. If more heroes show up, some freak is going to try their luck against them. But you guys only stay a few days. So I'll be left with another jackass trying to make it big! Not only that! I've been trying to get info on this gang, but now you guys swooping in has just disrupted my rep! Reo is money here! Getting your ass saved is the same as the stock market crashing on you! When these guys wake up in cells they'll talk to the inmates! I'll lose all my rep and you guys don't even understand how this place works! Don't just swoop in and do as you please in someone else's home! No one will listen when I interrogate them now! You've just forced me to actually harm them for info!" Nightwing snapped. Wally and Bart stared in shock. It made sense that in a gang ridden town, reputation was important. But what did Nightwing just say about breaking bones?

Nightwing sighed.

"I'm sorry for snapping. Please leave and don't do anything on the way out. I'll clean up here. You guys didn't do that much. If now one sees you, these guys can be seen as fools trying to make excuses. Leave on a bus or something." Nightwing turned around and picked up the nearest guy by his collar. The man stirred. Nightwing shot Wally and Bart a glance.

"Go." He ordered.

"'Kay, Wing." Wally said. he gestured to Bart. "You should call Oracle though." Wally said, then the two speedsters walked off, at normal speed.

"Who?" Nightwing asked softly aloud. He shrugged and as the man he was holding began to struggle, he just pulled back his arm and punched.

Wally and Bart flinched when they heard the smack and crack of a bone breaking. They zoomed the last couple yards around a building, where Bart changed into civies.

"We need to tell the team." Bart said. Wally swallowed.

"I'm sure this is just a bad week. Let's give him more time." Bart swallowed too and nodded.

* * *

**April 17****th****, Bludhaven Police Department Training Gym, 4:00 pm**

Richard swung a punch into the hand guard of his karate partner. The super stiff rules and forms of karate tugged at all his muscles. That and Richard had to hold back on his strength. If he punched as hard as he could, and with the right twist, he could send Davy across the room.

Still, to day he was so frustrated that Davy stumbled after a well placed punch.

"A little angry, Rick?" he asked, laughing. Richard smiled apologetically. Davy shrugged.

"I don't see why you do this part of the training. I mean, with your acrobatics, imagine how cool you could be, flip kicking and all that!" Davy was from New York. He knew gangs, having once been forced into one. He had left, become a police officer to help other kids, and then got transferred to Bludhaven. He was in charge of physically training new recruits. Richard sighed.

"Davy, I have to get all the credits." Richard explained, again. Davy snickered.

"Kid, most people try to get all their credits over the course of two years. You, my son, have half your credits all ready. How, I don't know because that means you had to spend 100 hours in a classroom and five hours at a gun range, in formal training, and then 50 hours of working with a senior."**[1]**

"Sir that is everything you need to do all together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, when I started you just signed a form."

"You're only 30, you started eight years ago."

"Details. Hey, Rick, I'm seriously going to just sign your form. Then you'll be done."

"Well, that is what all the other teachers did too."

"Is that how you got all your credits?"

"Maybe." Richard relaxed his stance and sighed. It was a lot of work to use the corruption of the system to your advantage; and Richard knew he was being hypocritical. He planned to remove the corruption and truly make it so police officers got all their hours and training, but he was getting by using underhand techniques for himself. The fact tore at him in the night, his stomach clenched, but his face never faltered from a friendly smile. At least as long as he was being Richard.

"Rick?" Davy put a hand of Richard's shoulder. Richard snickered. Davy was so nice.

"Your wife, how is she doing?" Richard asked, accepting the water bottle from a passing assistant. Davy took it from his hands when Richard broke the seal.

"We got a little girl due any day." Davy said, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. Richard smiled. The buzzer rang over the intercom signaling the end of the day's class.

"Come on, I have to sign that paper." Richard sighed and followed, swallowing his guilt. Davy signed the paper quickly in his office, and faxed off a copy to the administration.

"Thank you sir."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, it could get us both fired if you mention it." Davy chortled.

"I don't like getting this special treatment, you know." Richard said, trying to fight off his guilt.

"I know, Rick. I know. But you deserve it. Everyday, everyone in this town has to expect their death will come that day. This town is like the gutters of Gotham. At lest Gotham has a pretty cover in some places, like Bruce Wayne and company. Bludhaven, our rich and aristocrats are all the gang leaders and mob bosses. They hire prostitutes to go to their formal parties, and their suits are made by the children they sell on a regular basis. They openly display their markings, and have no shame. There is no refinement. The cocktails dresses are stained, the suits torn, but if you were to barely glance an 'aristocrat party' here in Bludhaven with the corner of your eye, you might not see anything bad. People in this town try to b blind. It is how you survive." Davy sighed. "That is why we need kids like you, Rick. Kids with drive. I'm signing early, not because I'm lazy, but because we need you out their on the streets as early as possible." Davy was staring intently at Richard. Richard wasn't sure how to feel about this trust.

"I guess I should say thank you." Richard muttered. Davy laughed a full belly laugh. He was the only police man higher-up that wasn't out of shape.

"Let me treat you to a coffee." Davy said. On the way out, they picked up Carmen and Jonas.

"How are you guys?" Richard asked. Carmen and Jonas were two classmates that Richard got along extremely well wife. In fact, he was thinking of asking Carmen out, she had dropped plenty of hints.

"We, are wonderful." Carmen answered. Richard really liked Carmen's glossy brown hair with the red highlights. Her deep brown eyes were soft and inviting.

_She's nice._ Richard thought. There was no other way to describe Carmen. She was truly just a nice person. She wasn't trying to become a police officer like Jonas and Richard. Carmen was trying to become a detective. Richard wasn't sure she was suited for such a job, but Carmen had this independence and strength about her that kept Richard from worrying too much.

Jonas was all muscle and level headedness. He wasn't much of a talker and he had silent, black eyes that kind of made you want to pee your pants when you ticked him off. He reminded Richard of Bruce because when he was working his acted like a walking brick, no emotion, but off duty he was always cracking jokes. Richard knew Jonas had a thing for Carmen, but Carmen had already rejected Jonas.

Davy was a short Hispanic, just gave off and air of relaxed informalities. Davy had thick, curly black hair and kept a closely trimmed beard and mustache. His brown eyes twinkled with happiness. Davy was happy with life. He didn't need material things and was an optimist.

The four of them walking down the street must have been a sight. Dick was pale with strikingly black hair whipping around in the wind. Carmen was black, and held her self like a princess. Jonas was half black, and he was a giant walking down the street; and Davy who was shorter than even Richard.

"Hey, lets stop for a second; I need to find my wallet." Davy said. Carmen and Jonas glanced back at Davy who had been in the back of the group. Richard was looking at the city street around them. He saw a glint of metal,

"Watch out!" He shouted, aiming to push Carmen and Jonas out of the line of fire, but Carmen body tackled Richard before he could move. A crack broke the silence of the afternoon. Richard winced as his head cracked against the sidewalk.

"Carmen!" Jonas shouted in worry. Davy and Jonas then whipped out their guns, which no reasonable police officer ever walked around without, and returned fire. Pedestrians had wisely left the scene the second Richard had shouted 'watch out.'

"Carmen," Richard looked up at the girl on top of him. Her face was twisted in pain.

"Silly me, forgetting rule number one. Watch out for yourself first." Her words were breathy and her lips tight and white. Richard hugged Carmen closer to him and rolled them behind a car. Davy and Jonas were already behind the car and using it as cover. The car already was riddled with bullet holes by the time Richard got himself and Carmen behind it. When they were a little safer, Richard sat up and was about to examine Carmen when he saw the trail he had left. It was red.

"Carmen!" Richard hissed. Jonas glanced over and screamed in rage. He quickly slammed a clip into his gun and began firing with a new vigor.

Richard laid Carmen gently on the ground. She was breathing in little puffs. He saw the blood was coming from her left side. Richard prayed under his breath as he lifted the arm. No new blood ran down her arm. Richard saw why. His eyes misted over. Blood dribbled a steady flow out of a hole in Carmen's side. The bullet had somehow not pierced a lung, but she would bleed out in minutes. Richard glanced around the car and his heart dropped. It was impossible to get her to a hospital in the firefight. Richard's throat closed.

"Rick! Talk to us, is she ok?" Davy shouted over the bullets. A police car came and more police men were there to assist them. Richard's throat was closed; he couldn't talk over the lump.

"Richard!" Jonas shouted. Richard swallowed the lump. Before he could talk, Carmen pulled Richard closer to her.

"I'm sorry." She pulled her shirt down and revealed a 'BB' brand just under her collar bone. Tears rolled out her eyes. Richard couldn't comprehend it.

"Carmen?" He asked, shocked. Carmen laughed hollowly.

"Yeah, funny huh? My old man was killed by a gang and I joined one. And I'm a detective. Irony, ehh?" She coughed. "I-I want you to know, I didn't realize it was you! I thought I was helping. The doctor, he said if we got rid of you, or him, Bludhaven would be safer, crazy people wouldn't come just for kicks. Gangs wouldn't have as much to prove. I was an idiot. I'm sorry. It just seemed so right!" Tears mixed with blood as Richard cradled Carmen's face. He couldn't' save her. She was so pale now. Richard heard another scream of anger, Jonas's. Carmen took a shuddering breath and continued despite Richard's protests.

"I want you to know, Rick, I tried to pull out. I changed my name a year ago, I got a new job, but I couldn't erase my past completely. I was on their hit list, and it seems they got me. I want you to know, my opinion has changed. All the Doctor's words seem so silly now. So full of lies. Fly high, Nightwing." Carmen's eyes shuttered open and closed. Jonas shouted something at Richard, who sat somewhat shell shocked.

Davy grabbed Richard's shoulders.

"Rick!" He shouted. Richard snapped out of his daze and pulled his own gun; the gun that brought so many bad memories. He got into position, and firing left handed, aimed at every flash of silver. Within minutes, the firefight was over. The back up police gathered the dead bodies of the gang members, and the two police officers, Carmen and some other older man, and placed them into ambulances.

Jonas was shaking. Richard felt like crap, but Nightwing seemed to be controlling him right now. He was stone-faced and held a relaxed poise.

"They all have the brand." A police officer told Davy. Davy nodded. He glanced over at Richard and Jonas. The three of them slowly walked down the street as the clean up guys did their work.

"Think they'll find her mark?" Jonas asked, referring to Carmen. Richard shook his head.

"We shot the mark, the skin is destroyed, they won't find anything. "Richard said smoothly. Jonas gave Richard a nasty look.

"Of course you're used to death, _Nightwing_." Jonas sneered. Nothing was said as they headed down the street.

"Rick, you don't deny it." Davy said, his tone was wary.

"I think you guys already know the truth. Denying wouldn't do much for me." Richard said, his eyes straight ahead.

"We should have guessed it right away. Richard Grayson left Gotham, and Nightwing appeared the same time he arrived here." Davy grinned wryly. Jonas stopped, which caused Richard to turn and look at him, Davy did the same.

"Why?" Jonas asked.

"Do you know about my parents?" Richard asked. Jonas shook his head and Richard nodded.

"Not surprised. Outside of Gotham, I'm really notable, which I like." Richard said. He was starting to get tightness in his chest. Adrenaline was wearing off. "My parents were murdered, and as Robin I avenged them. I grew out of Robin and became Nightwing. Now I'm here." He explained.

"And Batman." Davy asked.

"Like a father." Richard said, starting to walk again. Jonas and Davy followed.

"I'd think Batman wouldn't like the fact you're a police officer, I mean, you use a gun." Jonas pointed out. Richard nodded, remembering the fight.

* * *

"_Richard, I really think you should reconsider your career path." Bruce said._

"_Bruce, Think about it this way, I'm fighting scumbags from both sides! I'm attacking in the day, and in the night! I'm doing twice the work with hardly any extra effort"_

"_Richard, it is too dangerous. Now you'll get fired at TWICE the amount you already do!" Bruce said, pounding the table. It was obviously a bad time to have this 'discussion.' They had just come back from a hard patrol, rounding up Clayface and losing Harley in a chase, and not to mention Batman was being extra critical of Nightwing and Robin's abilities._

"_Oh, really? That is what you're worried about? Maybe you should have thought of that ten, eleven years ago when I started this gig!"_

"_This isn't a 'gig!' This is much more important! Do not take this lightly!" Bruce snapped. Richard scoffed._

"_Oh yeah? You are such a hypocrite. You act like you're protective, but you started a team of teenagers, let an 8-year-old run around dressed like a target, and you have a son! Everything you've told me not to do, you do!" Richard shot back, coming out of the dressing room, still wearing his uniform._

"_It means I've learned from my mistakes!" Bruce snarled._

"_So your own son is a mistake?" Richard asked incredulously, not seeing Stephanie, Damian, Helen, Selina, and Alfred in the corner of the cave, or Barbra and some other original Young Justice members who were face timing them to hear about Tim's condition. Damian couldn't hide his hurt. Alfred risked his life by stepping forward, going to stop the fight._

"_I'm saying Talia was a mistake." Bruce answered coldly. Nightwing gave a dark laugh._

"_Of course you are. But wait, Batman made a mistake? Impossible! I thought only Robin made a mistake!" Richard said in a mocking tone. Bruce turned sharply to face his first adopted son._

"_Everyone makes a mistake, Richard."_

"_Oh shut it. If I remember correctly, I make all the mistakes, don't I? I get a hot girlfriend on my team, bad idea; and we're just ignoring that you and Diana had a thing, aren't we? Turn my comm. of sometimes, grounded for a month. Like you ever answer yours, or even carry one! I make my own team, oh all the members are incompetent, I'm a bad leader, I shouldn't let them know my I.D., no one is trustworthy, fuck that. Everyone in the Watchtower knows who you are, Bruce. I'm nice to Jason," Jason had just walked in at this point, hearing the shouting echoing through the cave, "I must off my rocker, the kid doesn't exist, or he's completely crazy now! Damn you Bruce, I think you just say everyone makes mistakes because you read it in some second-rate, shit-filled parenting book!" Nightwing shouted. Bruce narrowed his eyebrows._

"_Maybe if you had some skill in what you do, I wouldn't have to point out all your mistakes." Bruce growled. Richard scoffed loudly. But Bruce wasn't done._

"_You think you're invincible, so you throw yourself into dangerous situations, making everyone else have to cover you ass." Richard snarled this time. "You assume that everything will work out, so you're never prepared, you're too loose," Richard interrupted._

"_You read, and BELIEVE those tabloids!" He shouted._

"_In every story, there is a grain of truth. You Richard Grayson, have trampled over every line set up by society!"_

"_La naiba! Nu meriți această familie! Esti doar de gând să ne omoare pe toți!"_(Damn you! You don't deserve this family! You're going to kill us all!)

"_Haven't you caused the most deaths here?" Richard recoiled as he had been physically struck. "How many families will you destroy later? You know how dangerous a gun is, and how easy it is to misuse it! And Somehow, I know you will!" Bruce shouted. Nightwing was panting heavily. _

"_So that is what this is about?" His voice was cold. "You have an issue with a gun. You don't trust me to keep my head in a tense situation. I would have thought that by now you could believe in me a little. You can't control me Bruce, you know that. Maybe you should have just left me crying in the blood of my parents!" Richard shouted the last bit and threw a punch. He hit Bruce smack in the jaw. It was so unexpected, that Bruce didn't try to defend himself at all. Bruce went flying backwards into a wall. His nose was bleeding heavily, and his upper cheek bone was already bruising dark purple._

_Richard just stood there as Bruce got up. He seemed to have calmed down some. He looked down at his hand in shock._

"_Bruce, I'm sorry, I just…" He stopped when Bruce slapped him. Richard's head was jerked to the right. His cheek was red and stinging. He didn't move._

"_Get out." Bruce said, his voice beyond dangerous. It seemed to shake the cave. Richard started to shake. He took a step back and saw his family and the computer screen. Shocked faces stared back. Bruce scowled in frustration at the situation. Richard looked down and slapped his mask on his face. You could see the red mark on his cheek. Bruce watched as Nightwing ran out of the cave. A few minutes later you could here the revving of a motorcycle. A roar filled the cavern and faded as Nightwing drove out into the rain._

* * *

"Batman didn't like the fact I'm using a gun all right." He sighed and rubbed his cheek. He could imagine the stinging, but that had faded days ago. The fight had had happened the night after Barbra's wedding. Barbra seemed to be okay with talking to Richard now, but Richard avoided her. Davy and Jonas didn't question further.

"I guess you want this to stay secret?" Davy asked. Richard smiled meekly and nodded.

"So, your nickname used to be 'Dick'?" Jonas asked, trying to lighten his friend's spirit.

"Jonas, I'm sorry. You and Carmen had something, then I appeared and destroyed it." Richard burst out. Jonas swallowed, and a couple tears ran done his strong face.

"We had nothing. She said I was like a brother." He swallowed. They had appeared at their original destination, the coffee shop. The men stood in front of it for a minute. Davy sighed and gulped audibly.

"Let's get a coffee now, 'kay?" he said weakly. Jonas and Richard nodded. They stepped in and ordered. The coffee was placed down and the men sat in silence. I'm going to get air," Richard said, after looking at his watch. I was six, time to start patrol. Jonas and Davy didn't respond. Richard left.

* * *

**Bludhaven, Midnight**

Jonas struggled to his apartment. He felt a huge hole in his chest. The girl he loved had just died in front of him, for one of his best friends. He could here words on the wind.

_It's too hard. He did it on purpose. He didn't mean his apology. He's a liar. He never told his secret, ever._ The feminine voice reminded Jonas of Carmen.

"Yeah." He muttered. "But that won't bring back Carmen."

_You should join me. I'm waiting for you! I lied to you, I did really! I loved you! I was scared you would leave me when you knew my secret!_ Jonas stopped.

"Carmen."

_Join me! Join!_

Jonas followed the voice. He was soon atop the over pass the led out the city. There was toll booth that didn't let people out. It was constantly patrolled by the new BB gang. He watched the street below, which was empty/ He saw a figure waving at him. The woman was slender, but the shadows covered her mostly.

"Carmen!" Jonas cried out in joy.

"Join me!" She called. Jonas didn't hesitate; he threw himself off the overpass. His face had a smile on it until the woman came into focus. She had an orange bando top, and wasn't black. Her face had a disturbing spider design on it. Jonas just registered this as he realized how he had been tricked. He wanted to stop and warn Nightwing about her, this woman was recognizable. She had been seen talking with Nightwing often, and he apparently trusted her somewhat. Guilt racked through Jonas, his thoughts flying faster than he fell. He had one last thought as he hit the ground and felt his bones crush into his lungs and his face flatten.

_Carmen_

* * *

**Bludhaven, midnight**

Davy opened the door to his apartment. He wrinkled his nose at a weird smell. Had his wife burnt the dinner? He felt a little guilty about coming home so late. He walked into his bedroom, thinking he would wake his wife and tell her about his day. She would understand, she would comfort him. She always had, since they had met in New York. He frowned as he saw his wife wasn't in the bedroom. He went into the baby room, knowing she liked to spend time there, day-dreaming about their little girl that had yet to be born. He coughed as the strange smell got a little worse.

_She might be in the living room._ Davy thought, a little panicked.

Walking briskly out of the baby room he walked into the living room, which was open to the kitchen. The smell was so much worse in here. Davy's throat closed. He stumbled as he saw a bloody mess on the couch. He leaned over to get a better look. It was a baby; obviously dead, and almost ready for birth. Its mouth was open in a silent scream. Davy wept, and stumbled into the kitchen: which was just behind the bloodied couch.

"May, May!" He croaked. The oven was on, and the smell just got worse as he got closer. His eyes watered even more, and Davy dropped to his knees, crawling closer. He reached the oven door. The glass was steamed over. Davy wiped the condensation away and choked on his scream.

A boiling, warped, melting face was pressed against the glass. Her mouth was open, and blood leaked out of her eye sockets. It appeared her eyes had either been carved out or exploded in the heat.

"May." Davy squeaked. The head slid down the glass a little and the skin on the left side of May's face stuck to the glass. Davy lifted a hand to May's which was also against the glass.

"She died just seconds after being put in there." A deep voice said. Davy whipped around, drawing his gun. He hands shook so much he dropped the gun.

"Embarrassing. You should know, she didn't' suffer much. We gave her heavy doses of anesthetics before taking out her baby. Unfortunately, Doctor's can't save every patient." The man sounded upset.

"You, you killed May, and my baby? Why?" Davy asked. The Doctor shrugged, the shadows covered his face.

"You decide to keep helping Nightwing. Or Richard, Dick, Rick, you decide what you call him. I prefer to call him a problem. One I will be soon rid of. He's helped me quite a bit by himself though; separating himself from his friends and family, well the ones who could do something for him. Now, I've removed the people who could help him as a civilian."

Davy laughed, "I already signed his papers. He has all the requirements fulfilled. It's too late! He'll be a police officer as of tomorrow and he'll take you down, you demon!" Davy screamed, picking up his gun and firing. The gun clicked on an empty cartridge.

"Tsk, tsk. You should always reload your gun." The Doctor raised his own gun, which had a silencer on it. "And, since you've done something foolish again, I'll have to make you suffer!" The Doctor seemed too happy about this. He fired twice. Davy screamed as his kneecaps were destroyed. The Doctor grabbed a carving knife.

"I do need to practice a heart transplant…" The knife came closer, Davy tired to fight the Doctor off, but he caught a hold of the Doctor's face. His face twisted in fear and his shoulder got stabbed.

"Like my face? Nightwing, and some friends, gave it to me!" The Doctor growled. He smiled then. "I'd like to return the favor and then some!" The doctor laughed, cutting down and Davy screamed.

* * *

**Bludhaven, April 18****th****, 6:00am**

Richard stared at the newspaper. His gut clenched and he collapsed onto his bed. Annabel came out of the bathroom and stared at Richard, sympathy painted all over her face.

"Dick,"

"Rick." He corrected. She nodded.

"Rick. Why don't' you take the day off…" She was cut off when Richard stood up.

"Annabel, you graduate next week. Go buy yourself a dress. I'll be back late tonight." Richard left the small apartment. Annabel sighed and watched out the widow until Richard came into view, was picked up by a police cruiser.

"Hey honey, we need a talk." Annabel whipped around just to see a familiar figure.

"Tarantula!" She snarled, flipping her hand to fling Tarantula back. Before she could, Tarantula flipped over to her and put a cold metal collar around her neck. Annabel coughed.

"Now honey, let's talk." Tarantula smiled, holding a ticking box that read, 59:55, 59:54….

As Annabel watched, Tarantula struck out. Annabel fell, and Tarantula dropped the bomb and sighed. She felt bad. How many people were in this building? How many innocent people were about to die? But The Doctor had assured her this was the only way.

Tarantula crawled out the window and was on the roof in a second. She cried. She couldn't' believe what she had done last night. She was supposed to _Stop_ people from dying! She had just _caused_ a death, and she was about to kill more. She had to though, Nightwing was too much of a threat, and couldn't kill those who really needed to die. Like The Doctor.

_But he does his best. He's like you; he doesn't want innocent people to die._

Tarantula remembered how when she had just arrived, a man had tired to rob her of her purse. Richard had easily caught the man and returned the purse. Nothing was missing. She also remembered how one time, when she had first become Tarantula, Nightwing had threatened to reveal her as Catalina Flores. Then, as she had run from him and gotten caught in a gang fight, he had saved her, and the young kids who had been in the fight.

Tarantula thought about all this as she leapt away from the building. Richard, Nightwing, he looked after her. Tarantula decided she couldn't let The Doctor kill him. Within minutes her plan started to form. By the time she remembered the bomb in the apartment building, the plan was complete and the sirens were wailing. Catalina stared at the flaming building in horror. She watched as men and women raced in and out, but they wouldn't find survivors, and many who were running in would die. The bomb also released poisonous gas. Tarantula disappeared from the location just as Officer Grayson showed up.

She promised her self then, Richard Grayson would never know this had been her, and he would soon be hers. No matter what.

**I'm sorry if it is too long. Well, for once you guys don't have to wait forever for a chapter!**

**[1] - I don't know the qualifications to be a cop, and I didn't want to research it, Sorry! If you do know it, feel free to message me about, but I probably won't do much about it. I am interested on knowing, just cause.**

**Please Review!**

**Love, **

**Burning Bright**


	7. Falling

**Chapter 7**

**Hi!**

**I just want to say, if you want an Owls arc, it is building up! Don't worry! The Owl arc is my second favorite arc in the DC Universe.**

**Speaking about DC, I'm just borrowing their characters; I don't own the Watchtower or anything.**

**IMPOARTANT! In the last chapter I included Red Robin, or Tim. Just so you know, that will be explained. Or, I'll give you a synopsis right now. Tim can wake up, but he has serious issues. I'll explain more later, but I don't want people to think Tim is ok yet.**

**NOT AS IMPOARTANT- I'm really sorry, but Annabel(Annabelle, or Annabell, I noticed I kept changing how I spelled her name, sorry) is 17, almost 18.**

* * *

**Watchtower, April 22****nd****, 6:45 pm**

Superman was watching the computers trying to keep himself from boring holes in the screen with his laser eyes. Even though a year and some had gone by since the Invasion, Godfrey hadn't stopped his torrent of insults and attempts to slander the Justice League. Finally, Clark just turned off the news, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Damn, wish he would just zip it right?" Gar said, walking up, his face grim. Recently, Gar had been P.T.S, which wasn't to surprising. His family had died, then his new family had been torn apart, and after fighting for years, it seemed like one of his greatest admirations had abandoned them. Clark sighed and patted Gar on the head.

"Happy Birthday."**[1]** Clark said. Gar turned when the news automatically turned itself on. This of course meant something really big was happening, so many more people ran.

"Alright, I'm Kathy Kat, Here in Bludhaven. For the first time in months, the Mayor is allowing a live newsfeed from Bludhaven's street! I'm here in our copter watching the streets. You can see that the streets are in rather poor shape, with recent bombings, and rise in gun fights, and the new gang, BB, is declaring itself in possession of Bludhaven. But what of Bludhaven's self proclaimed savior?"

The helicopter landed, and soon Kathy Kat was interviewing a pedestrian.

"Please tell us your thoughts on Nightwing." Her face was eager. The person she had stopped was a young woman pushing a baby carriage.

"Nightwing? Him?" Kathy nodded. Tears built up in the woman's eyes. "He, he is the most wonderful thing to happen to this city! I don't care what the BB say! I've been saved by him! Just yesterday, someone tried to snatch my baby! The man ran and Nightwing appeared right in front of him, and one punch, the guy was out. He grabbed the baby before the thug could fall on her and gave returned my baby to me, he even smiled. But he didn't say anything!" The woman looked heartbroken.

"He didn't say anything? Nightwing is famous for cheesy, super romantic-"

"Everyone here knows." An older man stepped up now. A small crowd had gathered. They all looked sad.

"Excuse me?"

"When I saw 'Nightwing gets around,' I mean he has been in every part of the city and polite to everyone who talks to him. He keeps his fights out of the open so we can't seem them, and he even stops to help someone getting mugged. Police don't, not here. We have t offend for ourselves…" The man was cut off as a gunshot echoed through the air and the man fell, creating a pool of blood.

"Daddy!" A 12 year old girl screamed. People scattered, but the young woman didn't she snarled.

"The police didn't do anything when my building got blown up! Only my tenant who was also a cop did anything! You bastards only care about yourself!" The woman yelled.

"Karen!" A black body tackled the woman out of the way as a rain of bullets came down. The black body flipped back and pushed the cart to the woman named Karen. Kathy Kat squealed.

"Nightwing!" Nightwing grabbed her and basically threw her into the helicopter. He threw down a smoke bomb, and then helped the cameraman into the helicopter as well.

"Get out" he said. His image was distorted in the smoke. The cameraman somehow kept the camera on Nightwing's figure. Bullets pinged off the helicopter. Nightwing looked over his shoulder. He turned back and spoke quickly.

"Get out, don't land in Bludhaven, you'll never get out. This our plea for help."

"our?" Kathy asked.

"Bludhaven isn't my city, it's the people's city, and I'm one of her people." Nightwing said, his glare was burning through his mask. The smoke cleared and you could see scratches, bruises, and his costume was slightly ratty. He must not have taken it off for days. As Nightwing turned to go, Kathy grabbed him and kissed him.

"For luck." She said. Nightwing shrugged, threw another gas pellet down and disappeared into the smoke. The helicopter flew up, clearing the smoke. You could see men, and maybe a woman or two, in the clearing firing at a black form flipping around. A couple guys in dark blue had surrounded the black clothed guys. They were firing, but it was evident they didn't care if they hit Nightwing. The helicopter filmed another minute before the pilot wheeled out, knowing they had enough gas to just make it to a news base a few miles out of Bludhaven. The camera man kept filming.

"All those poor people!" The pilot exclaimed. Kathy nodded and sighed sadly. Suddenly, Kathy gasped.

"Fly faster!" She shouted. The pilot tried to protest and explain this would use more gas, but stopped when he saw what Kathy was pointing to. A pink wall was quickly building itself up around Bludhaven. The wall was just at the helicopter's height, but the helicopter just got through. Had the helicopter left a few seconds later, or not sped up soon enough, the news crew would have been trapped.

"What the hell is that?" The camera man asked. Kathy gasped as she remembered the wall. The pilot was bringing the helicopter down, and calling the headquarters for a ride.

"The Invasion. That typed of shield was around the League's Hall, remember, just before it was destroyed!" a tear slip down Kathy's face.

The people in the Watchtower watched feel panic rise.

"He didn't abandon us!" Gar breathed. A lot of stress dropped from his shoulders. He had thought Nightwing had been avoiding the team, and hated the feeling of someone just leaving without explanation. It probably had to do with how his dad left his family and when his mom died.

"Did you see that cut of his shoulder?" Conner asked. He always felt a little protective of Richard. Artemis nodded. Suddenly her comm. buzzed. Everyone looked at her. The only person not present that had that specific number for Artemis was Dick.

Artemis pulled it out and found she had a message. It had been sent two minutes ago. She opened it. Nightwing's face showed, but he was checking over his shoulder. He seemed to notice he was connected and curled in a little tighter and spoke rapidly.

"I have a compromised situation here. The BB gang has announced they are closing off the city, but they opened it to trap as many people as possible first. The city is set for demolition as an example. It appears the Invasion didn't clear up as nicely as we thought. I need back up asap. Annabel is…" Nightwing swallowed hard, "Tarantula isn't quite… Shit!" Nightwing had turned over his shoulder. They could see a helicopter and a crowd of people. Nightwing jumped up and leapt.

"Karen!" he shouted, tackling her to the ground.

"Don't kill the kid in tights!" some BB gang member shouted. Bullets were flying, and Nightwing was jumping around so much the camera recorded nothing but a blur. They witnessed a black blur, heard a grunt, and saw some red just before the camera and recorded shut down.

"The message must have sent when it was ended, and just got here in space." Batman said. J'hn and M'gan felt a heavy wave of guilt and worry from Batman.

"He said a compromised situation." Robin noted.

"Punk let someone get his I.D." Red Hood growled.

"Who the hell is Tarantula?" Wally muttered, wit ha few grumbles of agreement answering him.

"He isn't perfect." Cassie said sheepishly. The glares she got for her innocent comment made her visibly flinch. She hadn't been around for the argument, and didn't even know it had happened; same with Gar, Jamie, L'gann and Bart.

"We need to get a team there stat. "Clark announced. Everyone turned to Batman.

"Well, Batman?" Oracle, who was always on screen from her hideout in Gotham demanded. She was pissed at Bruce and Dick, but no one had been able to talk to Dick for over a week.

_Why are you all mad at me? Didn't Dick say some nasty things too? Do you think I don't feel guilty? Do you think I don't regret what I did? Don't you guys realize I want him to come home, I want to hold him in my arms and beg forgiveness! DON'T ANY OF YOU REALIZE THIS HURTS ME TOO? I'm not perfect; he helps me all the time, now he won't talk to me! Damn you all, I just want to say I'm sorry._

Bruce's thoughts were so raw and unexpected that the Martians audibly gasped. A few glances turned towards them. Batman just gave a curt nod.

"We need to neutralize the threat. IF they got their hands on that shield, then there must be the device that destroys the shield as well. We must also trust that Nightwing will do his best from inside." Batman then set up a team. The chosen members left as fast as they could.

* * *

**City Limits of Bludhaven, April 22, 7:15 pm**

Flash, Conner, Cassie, and Robin appeared at the barrier. A bunch of people were as close to the edge of the barrier as they could be without touching it.

"I'm gonna assume that the wall is electrified. And sound proof." Red Robin said. The people were screaming at the walls but the heroes couldn't hear a thing.

Cassie suddenly snapped.

"I got it!" she cried. Cassie started digging through Robin's pockets, leaving said Robin very flushed and muttering unflattering things at the Amazon as she pulled out a small square. Flash got her idea. So did everyone else.

"Let me!" Robin snapped. He pressed a button that allowed the square to become much bigger, about two feet by one foot. He also pulled out a dry erase marker.

"I'll write!" Cassie declared, grabbing the board and marker. She wrote quickly,

"Is everyone OK?" Nods were the answer.

"Ask where Nightwing is?" Conner said. Cassie nodded.

"Where is Nightwing?" The people looked at each other. Finally and young man pushed his way to the front he had his own paper and marker. He scratched something on the paper.

"Last we saw, he was in that fighting the middle of the city, but that ended just a minute ago. He slinked off with the slutty masked lady."

"Does this woman have a name?"

"I think we've heard he called Tarantula. No one is quite sure what side she is on. She has killed a few mob bosses, but she also deals drugs sometimes." The paper was yanked out of the man's hands. The wild looking man scratched something on the paper and showed it to the heroes, he was violently pointing at the message.

"THOSE GANG BASTARDS WERE HELPING THAT NIGHTWING BASTARD!" The other man started yelling at the older man. Soon the people inside Bludhaven were fighting amongst themselves, was Nightwing good or bad? No one paid the heroes any attention.

"Damn." Flash said. The heroes were about to leave when some singing alerted them. They turned to see the first man gesturing to his paper. The old man was trying to tackle him, but some of the young man's buddies were holding him back.

"TONIGHT! IT IS HAPPENING TONIGHT! SAVE US!"

* * *

**Bludhaven, April 22, 10 pm.**

Nightwing groaned as Tarantula pulled the bandages a little tighter. When she tied off the bandage, Nightwing pulled his top up. His left arm was in a spilt from being shot at.

"You're not going tonight." Tarantula said. Nightwing chuckled hollowly.

"I have to. Otherwise, too many could be killed." Catalina didn't say how she knew how to get out and already had a plan, but she thought she act out the first part of her plan first.

"Catalina, The people are really restless, it makes me feel restless as well. Did something happen on the outskirts of the city?" Nightwing rubbed his eyes. Catalina hid her smile. Of course Nightwing didn't know about the field. The pink hue of the barrier was invisible in the dark, and where the barrier peaked over the city, the color was to light to bee seen without really looking for it. Since Nightwing hadn't been out to the city limits yet, he didn't know about the barrier. Catalina had to turn her back on Nightwing so he wouldn't see her smile.

Catalina glanced at Nightwing over her shoulder, glad the chore of picking up medical supplies allowed her to not look directly at the other vigilante. Nightwing was slouching from grief and exhaustion. Exhaustion because for the past week, Nightwing had been doing extra hours, about 6 pm to 6 am, then Officer Grayson had to work three 3 hour shifts to cover from the sudden loss of cops in Bludhaven. Richard Grayson was warn out to the bone, but he couldn't sleep. At least, he thought he couldn't. All the worst attacks had happened when Nightwing wasn't on duty.

Not only did the BB gang attack when Nightwing was away, they hit areas where Nightwing frequented, and places where people were friendly with Officer Grayson. The courts where the middle school boys tried to be cool and smoke had been bombed right after school hours, when it was most populated and eight kids had died with a dozen more injured. The prostitute house where Nightwing often stopped rapes was suddenly overrun with lust filled maniacs just before opening. By the time Nightwing had gotten there, all the women were screaming in pain from the sadistic treatments they had just endured. When Officer Grayson went to stop a grocery robbery, the robber didn't even try to bargain, he just made it rain bullets for almost two minutes. Grayson had tackled the man down as he reloaded, but the owner, two workers, and a young boy were already dead.

Most recently had been Karen's death. The building manger that had just lost her building had adopted a child that had become an orphan in the explosion. In the latest firefight, she had been cornered despite Nightwing's best efforts and killed, the orphan baby's crying silenced with a blow to its head. Nightwing, trying to save her, had taken a good blow to the midsection, then the men fled. Nightwing himself had to make a quick get-away because the police were trying to shoot him. Nightwing did know that the police thought Nightwing was working with the BB, and he couldn't help but blame Investigator Flores. He knew the Investigator was Catalina's brother, but he was also pretty sure the two had had a fight and were working against each other. This was causing Nightwing's head to spin because, in his mind, both Catalina and the Investigator were trying to do the right thing, even though they were against each other.

Nightwing was thinking about this while sipping water. Catalina was thinking that the ploy to exhaust Nightwing and push him to the edge of sanity was working. Little sleep, little self nourishment, and a whole lot of grief were really quick at making people start losing it.

"Sleep." Catalina ordered, knowing Nightwing wouldn't. He truly couldn't by now. He truly thought, even if it was only subconsciously, that if he rested, someone he cared about would be hurt.

As Catalina expected, Nightwing shook his head.

"Then, we leave in thirty minutes." Tarantula started packing her stuff. She noticed Nightwing stand and start doing the same. Tarantula also notice Nightwing packed a lot less wing-dings and flash bombs then usual. She wasn't surprised he was running low. How long had it been since he had gone to Batman for some? Nightwing didn't have the time to make his own, and Alfred (though Tarantula didn't know this detail) usually made extras just for Nightwing. Nightwing hadn't even sent a message to his family since his fight with Bruce.

They finished packing and headed out.

* * *

**Bludhaven, Old Banking Buisness in East Wing, 10:45 pm**

Nightwing and Tarantula sneaked into a third story window, by passing the guards on the ground floor. They kept close, and they kept quiet. They soon approached a room with guards.

"I'll take them out." Tarantula breathed. Nightwing glared at her.

"Don't kill." He said. Tarantula rolled her eyes. "Every man you don't kill, my trust in you rises." Nightwing promised. Tarantula smiled, and wasn't surprised when Nightwing burst into the room with her. Between the two of them, the 10 men were out in just a minute and a half. No one was dead.

"I'm impressed." Nightwing admitted. Tarantula put her hand on his arm, but just then an alarm sounded. Nightwing whipped around looking for what could have set it off. Tarantula threw the button that had alerted the guard station they were in position on the ground.

"Run." Nightwing said. Tarantula was the one to lead them though. She purposely ran them into traps set by guards.

"Damn, they must have been expecting us somehow!" Nightwing shouted, throwing an assailant over his head. Tarantula nodded, copying Nightwing's move with another goon.

Soon, there were too many thugs and the spider and bird fled up. After running up six stories of stairs, Nightwing dropped a small bomb on the steps. He threw an electrified wing-ding at the bomb, and the combined power took out the staircase, and making the metal spark and glow red.

"That should hold them momentarily." Nightwing breathed, backing up until he exited the building and was on the roof. He didn't hear Tarantula and whirled in surprise to see a familiar foe and Tarantula lying prone on the ground.

"Tarantula!" He called, but he wisely didn't charge. He focused his eyes on the bulbous man on the roof.

"You?" He asked in surprise. The man laughed a much too deep voice.

"Yes, surprised? I guess, we haven't really seen each other in about seven years, maybe a glimpse or so, but just recently have I repaired myself!" Dr. Desmond stepped forward. His face was still tinted blue, but he was only half the sized the Blockbuster formula had made him. His hair was stringy and gray. His face was slightly feral, but his body was mostly human.

"I should have know, Doctor." Nightwing sneered, reaching for his eskirma sticks and not finding them.

"Looking for these?" Desmond held up the twin weapons and pressed the button that made the eskirma sticks spark. Rain began to sprinkle. Desmond looked up in confusion.

"It should hold out weather… unless." As Desmond's face contorted into anger, Nightwing tackled him. Desmond was much stronger though, and easily parried Nightwing's blows. Nightwing stopped worrying about how his eskirma sticks, which Desmond was using poorly, had gotten into Desmond's hands.

The two grappled, parried and fought for what felt like hours. Nightwing was noticing how weak his body was. Desmond threw down the weapons and just began beating on Nightwing. The two were stopped suddenly when a crack echoed through the mostly silent night. Desmond screamed in agony and grabbed his shoulder where a bullet wound was leaking blood. He looked at the person holding the gun in utter shock.

"You, you were working for me!" Desmond cried. Nightwing stopped and stared at Tarantula, who merely took aim at Desmond's forehead.

"I have my reasons." She said, glancing at Nightwing. Unfortunately, her mask didn't have white covers light Nightwing's, so her eye movement was obvious. Desomnd threw back his head and laughed.

"I should have known! A woman is fickle eh? You just fell for his tight suit and charming smile, right? I guess it is expected. I should have hired someone else." Desmond laughed. Nightwing stared at Tarantula in hurt. No one moved because she still had her gun trained on Desmond.

"You, you were a double agent?" He asked his head spinning. Tarantula looked guilty.

"Wrong! A triple if you must. I'm on your side!" Tarantula said, getting ready to squeeze the trigger. Nightwing's eyes widened in realization and he leapt in front of Desmond. Tarantula barely stopped her finger from firing.

"Move Nightwing!" She shouted. Nightwing stood his ground.

"Tarantula, we don't kill!" He tried to reason, keeping his voice calm. She scoffed.

"Richard! Be reasonable! He doesn't care about that! The people don't care about your morals, they want to be freed! Didn't you know this town is surrounded by a barrier? Desmond was planning of destroying the city, just as a demonstration for others! He was going to kill everyone! He won't stop if you pity him! Desmond will keep killing!"

"That is why we'll put him Blackgate." Nightwing said, putting his arms up in surrender to calm Tarantula. Tarantula's eyes bugged n rage. How could Nightwing be so clueless?

"Dick, he'll just escape again! Who do you think targeted your friends? He knows who you are! He'll target everyone! Bruce, Barbra, Wally, your old team, me!" Catalina cried. Nightwing stuttered over his next words,

"We don't kill." He said, but he sounded unconvinced.

"He killed Annabel. He killed Carmen. Desmond caused Jonas to kill himself and Davy as well. Desmond has been ordering all the bombings and robberies. He knows you, and he'll only use your identity to destroy you! Haven't you noticed?" Tarantula shouted, cocking the gun. Nightwing paused. Desmond's eyes widened in fear and Nightwing stole a glance at him.

"You…did that?" Nightwing's voice was hollow, barely air passing his lips. Tarantula walked right up to Nightwing and ripped off his mask.

"He doesn't care about whether or not you wear the mask. He just wants you torture everyone around you until you crack!" Tarantula spoke directly into Nightwing's face. He blinked, his eyes unfocused and his mind racing.

_Desmond, he… everyone…_

_No! Killing him is wrong!_

_He would only keep killing!_

_But Not killing someone takes more strength!_

_That was just Bruce's excuse! He was scared to take out the really dangerous guys! Remember Jason! Bruce wouldn't kill Joker so Tim had to suffer!_

_But… we don't kill…kill…don't kill….kill him! Don't kill him! Don't Kill Him, Kill him!_

_JUST SHUT Up!_ Nightwing looked back at Blockbuster, who was edging away. Tarantula saw Nightwing's eyes and felt a stir of excitement run through her body. She loved those eyes, so confused, broken, abandoned, struggling, weak, unprotected…

"You… should…" Nightwing didn't finish his sentence as he took a hesitant step. Tarantula raised the gun.

"One more step." Desmond's eyes widened and he started to shout something, but Nightwing took a large step determinately and the gun cracked the silence of the night once more. Desmond slammed into the edge of the ceiling and rolled backwards, blood leaving a trail from a small hole in his head.

Nightwing started to shake. His legs collapsed and his breath came in tiny gasps. Tarantula ran to him.

"You did it!" She said happily. "You killed him! You saved everyone!" But she saw he was well at all.

"I killed…." Nightwing couldn't move, and could barely breathe. Tarantula kissed him deeply, and felt him try to push her off.

"Hush. Yes, you killed him, it's ok. You did good. Killing him was the right thing." She took a knife and slit the fabric of Nightwing's suit down the middle. She herself was in a haze. Dick's gasps for help and comfort had her so turned on, Catalina shivered. The rain was cool and had made their suits slick.

"No!" Dick protested weakly, his eyes darting and his hands on Catalina's shoulders as she ran her tongue up and down his body. Catalina silenced him with a kiss, and began kissing a trail down.

"No. "Nightwing groaned, then his breath hitched. Catalina smiled into her work. "Please." He begged. Catalina took that as a sin to keep going. She couldn't' see the world around her. To Catalina, who was in pure ecstasy, this was her best fantasy. He removed her own clothing and almost screamed in pleasure as she joined herself with Dick. She couldn't' see his tears, hear his begging, she just felt her own bliss.

Dick was in shock, utter shock. His body had betrayed him. His mind raged war upon itself. Was what he had done right, or wrong? Was what he was doing now right or wrong. The clear lines he had lived by his whole life were now erased. He cried, not knowing anything. He cried for the one person who could help him, but his words were blocked out by the person on top of him. Dick could only just close his eyes and let himself fall into the chaos that was his mind.

* * *

**Gotham, Wayne Manner, 11:09 pm**

Tim woke to voices. He was used to this somewhat by now. When he had first woken up, the voices were scary and made him scream. Recently, they had been quite and almost unintelligible.

Within a few minutes however, the voices stopped. Tim sat up in shock.

"They're gone!" He shouted in joy. Alfred and Bruce, followed by Dr. Fate and Dr. Leslie gave him a curious look.

"The voices, they're gone!" Tim said. He was so happy. He had physically healed in a month. Mentally, he had been in a strange a coma for a total of two and a half months. He had been completely crazy upon waking and it had taken weeks to calm down enough for him to just see a person and not freak.

Dr. Fate had done his best to erase the dark magic that had been flooding Tim's systems, and J'hn and done his best to repair Tim's consciousness. M'gan had helped too, but some damage couldn't be fixed by them. Tim had suffered hallucinations, audible and visual, and had truly thought he was losing his ability t recognize reality. But he did start to recover. His thoughts were cleared, memories were no longer twisted, or hard to recall, and best of all, Tim didn't freak out if his location wasn't exactly the same as it had been when going t sleep.

Dr. Fate muttered a few words over Tim and stepped back.

"I cannot feel any dark magic, or confusion from him." Tim smiled with Alfred and tried to get up. Dr. Leslie helped him.

"Take it slow Timmy, this kind of injury, the mental kind; it can come back sometimes, like a relapse. Be patient and take your time." Soon, after a physical examination, the Dr.s left.

Bruce surprised Tim with a hug. Tim just stood a little stiffly.

"Bruce, I'm fine now." Tim assured him. Bruce pulled away and nodded slowly.

"Tim, I was just scared that I'd lost someone again." Bruce said honestly. Bruce was surprised how true this statement was ands how good it felt to tell someone. Tim smiled and patted Bruce's arm.

"Bruce, none of us would really leave you, I mean Jason returned from the dead." Tim said.

"Damn right I did." Jason growled from the doorway. Silena, Helena, Damian and Stephanie were there also. Tim walked right up to Stephanie and kissed her. He for once didn't feel the fingers of shadows grab at him as he walked.

"Gosh, at least tell us to leave first!" Helena exclaimed. She huffed and left in slightly anger.

"This reunion is somewhat lacking." Silena noted. Silence descended around the family as everyone fixed Batman with a stare.

"I'm going to contact Dick right away. And... I'll… I'll ask him to come home. "Bruce said in a low voice. The other Batfamily members smiled softly. The landline rang once, but before Alfred could pick it up, the ringing stopped. A second later, Helena ran up with a phone.

"It's on speaker." She said.

"Thank you Helena. Bruce turn on the news." The recognizable voice of Dina/Black Canary said. Bruce exited the room and headed down to the T.V. room with his family in tow. He flipped on the TV. The news station was just summarizing a report.

"BREAKING NEW!" none other than Gordon G. Godfrey shouted at the cameras, his face smiling its trademark, _I have dirt you,_ smile. The Batfamily frowned.

"This just in from Bludhaven. Since our Great Justice League has taken down the barrier, if they didn't; put it up there in the first place, a lot of news that has been kept in has been released! The city had been under a gang called BB, or Blockbusters, for the past month! Not only that, but fake news reports have been released. The some of the public claims that some ragged vigilante, Nightwing or something, has been keeping the city safe. Safe? The city's morgue reports over two-hundred deaths in the city from this past month! The police report roughly 400 people missing and 19 buildings have been blown up all over town! Is this safe? I certainly don't think so.

Now the more reasonable people say that this Nightwing, might be a conspirator with this Blockbusters gang! It would seem wouldn't it? The police report this Nightwing often resisted arrest, refused questioning, and caused a ruckus during firefights with the BB gang." Godfrey was cut off and Kathy Kat walked on the screen and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," She didn't sound sorry at all, "But new images have come in from war-torn Bludhaven! Warning, some of these pictures are not appropriate for all audiences." A string of pictures ran behind Kathy and Godfrey. Kathy's face was grim.

"The most shocking picture is this blurry image from just five minutes ago, posted online by a pedestrian." Kathy gestured behind her.

In the image, you could see a grey figure in a white doctor's coat falling and a figure on the roof watching. The image was taken from a slightly lower building. The figure was in black with a blue stripe over his chest. You could just make out a form in his right hand that was giving off smoke. If you looked hard enough, you could see something behind the figure, but the picture was too blurry and far away.

"This person has been identified to be the vigilante Nightwing. Photo analysis experts are examining this picture to confirm whether that is a gun in Nightwing's hand, and if that blur behind Nightwing is another person, or just an object behind him. Whatever it may be, police and the Mayor of Bludhaven are," Kathy's calm façade looked strained, "accusing Nightwing of murder and would like to warn the public that Nightwing is very dangerous. Any information should be reported immediately." Kathy abruptly stood up and left the screen. Godfrey smiled in victory.

"There you have it America. Nightwing, who is known to have ties with the Justice League, the League that DOESN'T KILL, is on trial for MURDER! Good Nightwing America." Godrey's sneer was soon replaced with a black screen as the TV was turned off.

"Bruce, what do we do?" Diana asked. Murmurs of others from Diana's side could be heard through the phone.

"We find Richard first."

* * *

**Dah! Dah! duuuum!**

**[1] – Are there listed birthdays for Bart and the other YJ heroes?**

**Well, Please review!**

**Love Burning Bright**


End file.
